Black Hole book 2
by Meis2steph11
Summary: this is the second book in my "supernova" series. this book is better and longer than the first.


Black Hole

A version of Eclipse from the view of Stephan

Theme Song: "Decode"-Paramore

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately.... Like, is any of this for real... or not?"–Sora: Kingdom Hearts series

Fights

The smell of the La Push beach filled my nose, as did the old pine trees on the mid-morning Sunday. I paused to enjoy the scent and to think of the adventure I was going to have today with Jacob. Today was going to be another great day starting with Jacob. I started to walk again until I got to the gravel of his steps. He was already waiting on the porch. He was fiddling with what looked like a piece of straw. When he saw me, he immediately jumped up and dropped the straw. I walked up to him and hugged him. His body was like a warm polymer. It was soft at the touch, but if you pressed it you couldn't go through because there was a big bunch of muscle.

He guided me inside. I took off my shoes as I always did in respect. Billy gave me a usual greeting and I gave him my usual "hello" as we turned into the hallway. I entered his room and we both sat on his unmade bed. I was not normally the one to start the conversation, but today I guess I could today. "I can't believe it's almost the end of the year" That was definitely the wrong thing to say. It got me thinking that last year we began taking the PASS in SC and I started collecting my evidence for the trial. There were no werewolves, vampires, or werecats. I was oblivious to all this, yet happy. Even if I wasn't happy, I was at least calm. Now I didn't know what to expect. "I know," Jacob snapped me out of my cycling thoughts, "This year has gone by so fast."

"So, no trouble either?" I tried to change the subject a little bit.

"Nope, it's been pretty quiet since the leeches came back"

"Excuse me!" I was offended by the slang he used to mean a vampire. Jacob had refrained from using them the whole time I had been around. I was surprised when the word came through his lips.

"What…oh." He realized what he had said.

"I don't go around calling you some big fat dog do I? SO, you don't have _any _reason to call them that, okay." I was getting in his face and Jacob's fists started trembling. "Yes I do" He hissed through his teeth. His voice was low and slow. It shocked me and I wasn't letting Jacob get the last word. "What? What is so important that they did to you that you can call them that? Because if you knew me, you would know that if I did the same thing _I _would be immortal, but I have a choice _not_ to; they don't."

Jacob ran out of the room and began to take off his shirt. At least he had learned to salvage his clothing when he turned into a wolf. I jetted off to follow him. I ran into the forest and followed the sound of snarling as I got closer and closer to it. Today hadn't gone out so well, but there wasn't going to be anything out of this relationship when we were through fighting. Soon, I was right on his tail. He glanced to look at me and looked forward again.

He soon stopped and my legs came to a screeching halt. Jacob turned around and growled. I flung my hands out and showed my claws. He barked once and I hissed back. He pounced at me. I stumbled for a second but and then I ran out from the small space between his legs. I turned back and jumped. My plan was to scratch him, but he evaded it by slightly strafing to the left. I saw my advantage and I quickly spun my body, almost a whole rotation, clockwise with my arm extended to scratch him. He slightly jumped back again. My claws were stuck in the ground a little bit and Jacob took advantage of that by slashing my upper arm.

I scrambled on the grownd, once I got my claws out, and Jacob began to approach me. The gashes didn't hurt nearly as much as my fears thought they would have. I guess it was just because of the scene and suspense of the moment. While I was on the ground, I whimpered, "Jacob". Even though that was how I really felt, it was just a trick for now. He came very close and his eyes were glazed, in sadness, as he looked at what he had done to me. I brought my knee to my stomach, with my toes up, and kicked Jacob into the air from under me.

When Jacob landed on the ground, he turned back to a human, naked. I quickly went to retrieve his clothing before I got too distracted in his _eight_ pack. I got his pants at the edge of the forest, his shirt on their lawn, and his shoes in their hallway. There were a few streams of blood on my forearm. I wrapped Jacob's white t-shirt around the wounds to stop the bleeding. He didn't need a shirt. Half the time he went without one. Jacob soon came back into consciousness. When he immediately said "Sorry" with a voice so weak it sounded like it was his last word before dying. "No, don't be sorry, I probably hurt you more than you hurt me." I handed him his clothes and turned away. I heard him groan when he was trying to get up. I immediately turned and helped him up. I love my new strength. Even if it didn't show with muscle, it was still fun. Once he was up I turned around and began to walk home. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home, I can't be with a hypocrite."I realized the lies of my words. If I couldn't be with a hypocrite, then I couldn't be with Edward. "Yeah, go home to your blood suckers, because everyone loves them more than the werewolves!" Jacob shouted sarcastically. I continued to walk; I put my hand up adjacent to my head, and flicked him off.

The run home was short, and when I got there Edward was up in my room. I could tell because my window was open. The wounds still ached under my jacket. They will still under Jacobs shirt too, but they were unnoticeable. I walked up the stairs without saying hello to Robért who was on the couch reading the newspaper. When I got to my room, Edward was on the windowsill looking outside. When I entered the room Edward rapidly blinked his eyes, put his head back once then brought it backs, and plugged his nose. "Why are you bleeding?"His voice was obscured form him clenching his nose.

"I got in a fight with Jacob" I told him grimly.

"So, are you guys friends anymore?" I knew Edward would like my answerer "No, I called him a hypocrite" I laughed. Edward paused and asked "Do you need me to get Carlisle to get some stitches for you?"

"No I can heal myself." I wasn't sure of that though.

I took off my jacket and Edward could see Jacobs, now, blood-stained shirt next to the short sleeve shirt I was wearing. Edward examined the wounds without taking the shirt off. He ran his hands slowly over them and it soothed them, yet it burned from the shirt getting inside the wounds. I told Edward to turn around and stick his head out the window as I took off the shirt. The wounds were ugly, red, and nauseating. The gashes were pink inside and little blood was to be found. I held my hand a centimeter from the last wound and tried to heal myself. The blue light began to show again, radiating from my palm. The pain slowly eased and I began to calm down. Edward slowly turned his head back around to confirm that I was done. The only remains were four inch long scars at the center of where the claw marks had been.

I stared down at the bloody t-shirt, trying to suggest that we should do something with it. We couldn't throw it away. That would be too suspicious if someone found it. We couldn't throw it in the woods either. That would lead to a murder case too. I thought of my plan of what I was going to do with it, so Edward would hear me. I quickly ran across the hall into the bathroom. I heard the shower running and I assumed it was Sarah. I knocked on the door and heard "Yeah?"

"Hey Sarah, I need to come in _real_ quick. Okay?"

"Sure BB, you better not do something funny."

"I won't"

I opened the door and walked forward to the sink. I squirted three pumps of soap in the sink, plugged the drain, and let some water fill the sink up. I squatted down to get some alcohol from the cabinets under the sink. I poured a little bit in there and put it back. I stood back up and dunked the shirt into the solution. I knew not all of the ingredients were necessary, but it still would help get the blood and stains out. The water immediately turned blood red, which was a little ironic. I slightly spun the shirt around in the water like a washer machine. I picked the shirt up and red water came pouring out of it. I wrung it out, which I never liked to do, because it hurt my hands. About ninety percent of the stains were gone and I went back to my room. I got some scissors (this wasn't part of my plan) and jut out the blood stained parts. When all the parts were cut I threw them in the trash, along with the cut up shirt that was swaddling the pieces.

"So, how are you, Edward?" I hadn't been able to really talk to him yet.

He chuckled. "Fine"

I was still on the floor, so I got up and went to go sit on my bed. Edward followed me and lied behind me on the bed. He opened his arms and I leaned back to fall in them. It was so weird that I continued to be on Edward. It was already cold in Forks, and Edward just made it freezing. He began to pet me on my upper arm and he whispered "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know I kind of already _went_ somewhere today."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but is there anything you want to do right_ now_?"

"Do we have enough time?" I was tentative

"It doesn't have to be _that_ long."

" 'K"

I turned around to face him. "Remember" he said and immediately I remembered. I couldn't stick my tongue in his mouth. I didn't already plan to do it; if we did I would follow his lead. He leaned in and I finished. His lips were like ice cream; they were cold and sweet, yet they were still somewhat hard like ice cream. He was passionate with the kiss and I began to do the same. He pushed my head closer to him, but I moved my whole body and I put my arm around his back. His kiss began to go down to my neck. I got nervous and Edward could tell. He stopped and whispered, "It's okay; don't worry." I relaxed a bit and we continued.

We heard Sarah walking and we immediately stopped. I got Edward off of the bed, and somewhat pushed him out of the window. Sarah walked in and I tried to act casual, but I did look a little bit messy. Sarah normally came in and said "Hey, What's up BB"

"Nothing, I'm about to go to the movies with Edward."

I went to the window to see if he was still around the house, and he was. I thought loudly 'Edward, come pick me up so we can go to the movies.' I loved that I almost never was restricted by Roland and Robért. They wanted me to go out, have fun, and be a normal teenager. I went down and told Robért of my plans. Soon, Edward's Volvo pulled up at the front of our house. I got my jacket and left.

Edward drove and I assumed we were going to Port Angles to see the movie. I had never been to Port Angles, but it was the closest, popular place to go to from Forks. Edward began to ask what movie I wanted to see and I told him I really didn't care, just nothing scary. I put my hand on his thigh while he was driving. I began to rub it and he just smiled. To port Angles was a little less than thirty minutes away. We pulled up at the movie theater. Edward told me to stay in the car while he looked at the times the movies started. He swung himself into the car shaking it. He told, "Why don't we just have lunch first?" I wasn't planning on it, but it would be nice to go out to eat with Edward; this would be a first for me and him.

"Okay"

"Where do you want to go?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It don't really care where we go; I'm not picky "

"Alright, I just want to make you happy."

"It's okay' I felt a hint of guilt in my mind

We went to a sandwich place and we ordered our food, Edward didn't eat anything. I had forgotten that he didn't eat. We ate a table for two and we talked. We didn't talk about much, because there was plenty of stuff we couldn't mention in public. We thought a few things too. It was mostly the romantic stuff I thought. Edward smiled the whole time I ate he wondered why I still ate when I could become immortal with blood.

When we got in the car, we drove back to the theater and entered the movie. Edward held my hand into the theater the movie was playing in. We sat in a row with no one in it, in front of us, or behind us. It, surprisingly, stayed that way when the movie started. I didn't pay that much attention to the movie; all I knew was that it was a romance movie. There weren't a lot of people in the theater; I guessed the movie actually wasn't that good. Edward had his arm around my back almost the whole movie and I scooted as close as I could to him without suffocating myself with the armrest. My head was also leaned on his shoulder most of the time. I still didn't understand why Edward still went out with me when I was so young _and_ while he still said he was straight. I constantly stared at Edward's flawless face just wondering how I was the luckiest person on Earth to get to be the only human that a vampire truly loved.

The movie was soon over and Edward told me wait a while. I didn't ask questions; I had time. About ten minutes past and Edward told me, "Come in the bathroom with me." I read his mind and I knew what he had planned. I got very excited and followed without hesitation. There was no one in the bathroom and I was relieved. We both went into the last stall out of the five other ones. The stall was surprisingly clean all around. Edward pushed me down on the toilet which I would have cleaned if I had the chance. Edward began to make out with me and I accepted. I enjoyed today, because Edward had more or less kissed me twice in one day; that was a new record. Once you could the sound of our lips smacking, Edward stopped and, under his breath, whispered "Shh" I followed and we continued quietly again. Edward held me so hard as far as he could while keeping his knees on the ground and me on the toilet. Edward was tall enough that I could wrap my arms around the end of his ribs. I would say this was the best moment of my life. Edward took his shirt off, and as much as I liked it, but, I shook my head "No, not here, and not now." Edward put his shirt back on, it vanished the beautiful features that did not just stop at his face.

He got up and I leaped up also. I hugged him, said "Sorry", and kissed his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have done this at all."

"Don't feel bad; _I_ enjoyed it."

Edward guided me out of the bathroom, while he kept his hand around my waist. A few people stared, but I wasn't bothered. When we got to the car I told him "Once Bella's out". Edward knew exactly what I meant by that. I meant that once we turn Bella into a vampire, deal with the Voltari, and then kill her; we can do whatever we want to, and I will be old enough for Edward to be comfortable with me.

The trip home seemed longer, because Edward didn't say a word. I tapped into his minds and over and over thoughts of how he was beginning to really like Bella opened my eyes. Would Edward ever leave me for Bella? Before I could ask him, we were at my house. I got out and Edward pulled in to Bella's driveway.

Breaking up

The next morning I got up for school. I felt a little lost and depressed from yesterday. I asked myself, 'What's going to happen if Edward leaves me?' and 'Should I keep Sean to fall back on?' I then began to think how badly I had treated Sean lately. I never talked to, called, or acted romantic with him. Does Sean even like me anymore? I had treated him like crap; as if he had never existed. I didn't eat breakfast; I was too worried about how I would fix this at school. I began to think of "In God's Hands", because they perfectly matched the situation. I hadn't said a word to anyone. I hadn't even said "good morning" to Sarah when I woke her up. This made me think about Sarah. She never went out or did anything. I, also, treated her kind of like crap. I hardly ever plain talk to her. I had to change all of this. I was going to take her somewhere today, or maybe I could talk Trace into taking her somewhere. How would Edward feel about all of this?

I got interrupted by the roar of the bus to pick us up. When I sat down, I began to think again. 'How would Edward feel about this' I repeated musing. 'Wait,' I thought, 'Edward's going off to _college_ with his love _Bella._' That gave me a reason to no longer care about Edward. We soon were at school and it was pouring rain. I hunched in the rain, because I could not get wet. I ran in the bathroom, because I had five minutes before class. I looked in the mirror at my eyes. I could decode peoples' feeling through their eyes except people with blue eyes. Their eye color was consistent throughout their iris. When I looked in the mirror and my eyes were a dark, chocolaty color. It was different from my regular warm and light brown; I knew this meant I was mad and depressed. The inside color of your eye (part around the pupil) meant your big, general feeling, and the outside (if it changes) is how you feel at the moment. I haven't figured out what totally changing eye color means.

A group of three jocks entered the bathroom. They didn't particularly know me—except for the fact that I was bi—and said "Hey, it's the freak that hangs out with all the freaky people." I chuckled at his lame attempts of bullying.

"What are you laughing at, bitch?"

I continued chuckling "I'm laughing at how lame your disses are, bitch."

"Oh, so we got a tough one here"

I read his thoughts as hard as I could, I knew his exact plans. I began to get so nervous; I doubted if I could do it. I wished I could have Alice's power. The jock took a step forward, leaving his group, and extended his fist to punch me. I dodged it. I was so proud of myself; that was the first time I had successfully dodged a punch, but that was less than half the battle. I grabbed his other arm, twisted it around his body to where his elbow was pointing down. I donkey kicked the other two guys in the stomach, and the immediately fell to the ground. I pulled the first jock's arm up violently, causing him pain and pushed him forward, while letting go. I looked at them and dryly said "Bitch Please."

I, then, went to class, as if nothing ever happened. I was about fifteen seconds late and Mr. Merain didn't care, because I was a good student. He told us about the exams coming up soon and that we were going to review all that we had learned this year. We first did some simple math problems and built on them until the bell rang. In Mrs. Rose I got to sit by Sean, so I made sure I knew what I was going to say. When I got in and sat down, Sean tapped me and I turned to look at him.

"Hey Stephan…I don't really know how to say this, but I'm going to, kind of, break up with you"

"But, I was going to ask you to go somewhere with me today."

"That would be nice, but I don't think you're the one for me. Okay?"

"I guess" his words didn't sting too much because they were sincere.

"You know we can still be friends, Stephan."

"Maybe, but no after what happened; I thought you…"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I didn't respond after that nor did I talk to him all day after that. I didn't have any classes with Sarah, either; our schedules were flipped around. Lunches was horrid with me sitting at my table,—alone—seeing Edward with Bella, hearing about college acceptances, and that Bella was un-grounded. That would mean that Edward would hardly be over at my house again. The only thing goo that happened at lunch was that I had an idea. Sarah's birthday passed, and she had gotten some money, so I could get her to use the money she got for something. I had those ninety dollars to spend, plus a little bit more.

The day passed quickly after that, and when I got on the bus it was chaos. I had to figure out where to sit, because I could no longer sit with Sean. I ended up sitting with Sarah. When we got home, I went upstairs to look for some concerts going on around Seattle. I found the best one; it had Metro Station, Cobra Starship, and Tokio Hotel performing, and the tickets weren't even that expensive. While I was digging through my money, I thought that those bands didn't exactly go too well together. I chuckled at the thought. I scrabbled together the 150$ it took to get some _decent _seats. I went back down the stairs and told Sarah about the concert and she automatically agreed. Next, I would need a ride. It was either going to be Roland to take us, so I had to get his approval for the whole thing. I would kind of be ruining the prom night with not dancing with Edward. What did I care; I was pretty much a single man? He gets to go off and get married to his wonderful soon to be vampire girlfriend. They get to leave for four years and just completely leave me. I could tell Edwards plan for the future; a baby. I thought Edward would be smart enough to not think that while I was right next to him.

It hit me! I was free and I could go see Jacob again. Jacob was right; vampires are no good blood suckers. They kill harmless people and animals. I ran out the door and told Sarah where I was going. It was not long before I got to La Push. When I knocked on the door Jacob opened it. I clung myself to his body with a hug. I told him, still hugging him, "I' m sorry. You're not the hypocrite; they are." His hands, then, wrapped around me. His strength suffocated me and I tried to release myself. I succeed; he released me and invited me in—to his room.

"I feel really bad about clawing you."

"Don't, they're gone"

"How?"

"Healing powers. Remember?"

His face was obscured

"Do you remember the fight we had on spring break; when I clawed _your_ back?"

"Yeah"

"I healed those wounds I gave you"

His mouth dropped open and I bobbed my head up and down.

"Wow, I thought I just healed fast."

"Well, I heal faster" I stated jokingly.

"So, what happened between you and _Edward_?" He didn't like addressing them by their names.

"He said that he loved me," I raved, "but he has fallen for Bella and he just left me for her."

"Oh; I see."

"Yeah"

"I would never imagine a vampire to be gay."

"He's not gay and neither am I!"

"You know what I mean."

"You should know that's an insult to me."

"Well, it's kind of hard to say bi every time."

"Thirty days to make a habit, and ninety days to break one." I quoted.

"Yeah and I don't have one hundred and twenty day"

"What do you want me to do about it?" I joked.

He smiled and didn't respond.

"So, I'm bored. Did you want to do anything?"

He mused. "Nope"

"Well, it's nice to have you back" I stated trying to start a conversation.

"I still would have never guessed you and Edward were going out."

"Okay, we already established that." I told him, paranoid.

"No, I mean you guys kept it secretive; I thought you guys were just friends.

I felt the need to teach him to use "y'all", because "you guys" took up too much time. "Yeah, for all Bella knows I don't even know him."

"Wow, it's that bad?"

I nodded.

"So, that's all over?"

I nodded again. "Hey, why don't I go and meet your friends today."

"Er, I don't know about that"

"Why not?"

"They'd be too skeptical"

"Come on. I already know all of y'all's secrets, and it would be interesting for them to see a werecat."

"Yeah" He sniffed.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Well, let me go assemble them."

"Bye" I teased.

Jacob casually walked out of the forest into the woods. I saw him get undressed and I laughed because I couldn't resist looking at him. About five minutes later, he was back. He told me to follow him and on the way out, he told his dad we were going out—as in somewhere. We got in his rabbit and drove somewhere that I didn't recognize. That wasn't surprising, because I hadn't been that far around La Push. We pulled into a dead end and I saw a group of guys that looked like clones of Jacob. The biggest one, who looked older and more experienced, stepped forward. He welcomed me with a pleasant and deep voice, "Hello, Jacob says that you have wanted to meet us and make sure we can keep peace."

"I never said the second part, but sure."

He glared at Jacob and asked, "You have no intentions to hurt us, do you?"

"No, no. I'm pretty much half vampire and half werewolf, but I'm still my own party. I never really swing any one way."

"Well, Jake told me that you had been in a _relationship_" he said awkwardly; trying to find the word, "with Edward."

"I'd go out with Jake if he said yes"

"Okay. Well, my name's Sam." He extended his hand for me to shake it.

"Stephan" I shook his hand.

All the other boys stood there starring at me. I felt like a star because none of them had ever seen a werecat, or even a _bi_ werecat. I knew I was going to become a good part of their team, because they had nothing against me. I was going to meet each and every one of them, because I was no longer associated with the vampires. They hadn't done anything to me; I just didn't want to be around them. I wanted a new experience. Maybe, we might help get Victoria.

"So," he pushed me back into the world, "we need a spy for anything and everything that has no biased. Can you do it?"

"Sure. I'm good at that" I chuckled

Sam nodded. "Good. Are you trying to get a _revenge_ on Edward because he's with Bella?"

"You could say that" I replied smiling.

"And what powers do you have as a werecat?"

"Well, let's see." I began as I looked up, "I have my claws, I can hear peoples' thoughts, I can heal people, and I can talk to animals, and I can turn into a real werecat… Oh yeah, and I do have some varied affects on vampires."

"Like what?"

"Well with Edward, when I look him in the eye; his eyes turn purple."

"Hmph" He mused.

"Can you introduce me to all the others?" I gestured to the posse behind him.

He introduced me to them one-by-one. They were all just as tall as Jacob and fit most of the same physical characteristics too. They were all just as warm as Jacob, too, except for one. His face flushed when he shook my hand. His name was Paul and when he shook my head his whole body became a normal Caucasian white instead of the nice tan, rust color. Once he took his hand off of mine, his whole body flooded back to the normal color of his Indian skin.

"Well, I know what effect I have on you" I stated smiling.

Paul grunted and then blushed. He walked back to the group in defeat of my teasing. Jacob reacquainted me at my side. This was a new part of my new family. Sam invited us all to Emily's house so I could meet her, but I had no idea who she was until I scanned through his memories. I didn't mean to do that, in fact I didn't even know I could. I rode with Jake in the rabbit while the others ran through the forest.

"Did you like them?" Jacob asked with his husky voice.

"Yeah, they seem really nice and I'm sure they're glad to have me." I smiled

I do smile quite a lot. I always like to make light of a situation. Nothing ever needs to be stressed because you should know how to deal with whatever you have to do and if you don't you don't need to freak out; you just need to think. I never have a frown on any normal day, because life is a great and wonderful thing and it needs to be treated as such.

"I'm sure they're glad to have a spy" Jake had a disapproving tone.

"What you don't like that?"

"Well…that was nowhere near what I had planned for them to think of you as. I just wanted all of them to meet you so that you guys could be friends."

"Oh" I sighed.

"It's okay. They could have disapproved of you and attacked you."

"Would they have done that even when I came with you?"

Jacob nodded.

"Well we could take them if we had to. I mean, you know how easily I can take you and with you by my side we'd win…you would fight with me, right."

"Yeah, but when we did win they would hat you and they would _kill_ me."

"What's the worst they could do?" I chuckled.

"No, I mean _kill_ me."

"Oh." I had just realized what he meant.

"Yeah, but I just had _some_ kind of feeling they would like you. You're this little ball of happy distractions." He chuckled

"I am not!" I rebutted automatically, "…wait, yes I am" I laughed.

"You see"

"Okay you're right."

It was silent for a moment before Jacob chimed back in, "Oh yeah, don't stare at Emily's face; it ticks Sam off." Jacob ran his words together because we had already arrived at her house. Before I could reply, I saw Jacob had already gotten out of the car.

"Yeah, wait for me!" I yelled sarcastically, because Jacob was almost to the door.

"Hurry up then."

"Sorry, I had to think for a second." I stretched out the "o" on "sorry" to make my point.

When I caught up with Jacob he was already inside. He hadn't knocked, which I thought was somewhat rude even though they were expecting us. When I looked around Emily and the four other werewolves were spread out in the living room to my visible left. When I took my shoes off, I purposely took in air to smell it and I could smell some lasagna cooking in their oven.

"Well, hello." Emily greeted us sweetly as she sprang off the couch. "How are you?" She asked us.

"Good, nice to meet you. My name's Stephan." I avoided making eye contact anywhere near her face.

"Hello Stephan. I'm Emily. I've heard a lot about you"

"Well, hasn't everyone?' I asked jokingly

She laughed politely and I dared to look up. I saw three long scars on the side of her face. It made me want to cry because the scars ruined her probably once beautiful face. I resisted the urge to extend my hand and heal the scars as I looked down again.

Emily, then, guided me towards the living room to join the others. The living room was set up with a sofa coffee table, a love seat one on side of the coffee table, and a recliner on the other side. All the seats were taken, so I just sat on the nice rug. I put my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I looked up and Emily immediately muttered "You can sit down if you want."

"No, no" I automatically replied

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I replied smiling; approving of her hospitality.

"Emily," Sam began in his large voice, "this is Stephan; our new "spy"."

Emily chuckled because she understood what Sam meant as "spy". "Well, you got a very _nice_ spy."

I smiled at her compliment.

"Well, Jacob was the one who him to us."

Everyone's eyes flickered to Jacob and the timer on the oven went off. "Well dinner's ready." Emily stated the almost obvious. Everyone got up in a herd and herded to the kitchen. Emily turned back around and asked me "We are having lasagna. You're welcome to come and eat with us if you want."

"Sure" I got myself off the floor and followed her to the kitchen. I saw Jacob, politely, went and got me an extra chair for me. I smiled at him as his "thank you". I didn't need to say it; he knew I appreciated everything he did for me. Before I could sit down, Emily had already placed the tray of homemade lasagna on the table. I jumped back at the unison movement of everyone re aching for the tray. Emily stood there and watched them with a smile on her face, while I stood there in awe of them.

When all the hands went away there was enough left for two pieces. Emily went first and I got the last of it. Emily, then, sat down and I followed. My seat was next to Jacob, as hers was next to Sam. We directly across from each other on the table. We looked up and smiled at each other and then my brain twitched.

Emily's and I stared at each other with wide eyes as I involuntarily scanned her memories. Sam eyes flicked at me, and then he alternated between me and her. He got up and boomed "What are you doing to her!?" Five seconds later we relaxed our gazes because I had gone through all of her memories. Emily gasped because the last memory I had reviewed in her mind was how she got her scar. Emily, then, snapped out of it and realized the situation. She also jumped up and said, trying to calm the situation, "Nothing, he didn't _do_ anything." Her voice faded away as she spoke.

"You do something funny like that again you _will_ be sorry."

"Well I didn't _mean_ to anything, so I suggest you stop jumping to conclusions unless you got your facts straight' I told him off because I knew my limits. He didn't reply; he just glared at me. I heard Jacob's thought, 'he is distracting.' The three of sat down and all of us finished the dinner without a word.

When we finished I collected the empty plates that Emily hadn't already collected and I went to help Emily wash them. I grabbed another rag that was hanging above the sink, dipped a dish in the water, and began to wash one. She smiled in surprise. When she looked at the dish again her expression drastically changed. She frowned as if she were depressed. I read her mind and the memories we had reviewed went over and over in her mind.

We did the dishes one by one and then put them in the rack to dry. She was closer to it than I was, so I had to go around her and put them in there. Everyone had left the kitchen and migrated to the living room. The TV was on and they were watching some action movie that sounded familiar to me. I slightly elbowed her to get her attention without either of us stopping. Her head turned to me and I whispered, barely audible, "I'm sorry" I was referring to when I had read her memories.

"Don't be. All my memories are now visible in my mind again; I thought I had lost some of them. So, thank you actually." Her voice had the same tone as mine.

"You've been through a lot." I continued.

"Yeah" She mused.

Then the dishes were all done. It was dark outside; I needed to go home. I went into the living room to tell them I was leaving. When I gave my goodbye, Jacob got up from the couch and told them that he needed to go too. We walked out the door together.

It was freezing outside. I hadn't come with a jacket, because I hadn't planned on staying this lat. Jacob felt me shivering and put his arm around me as a friendly gesture. He pulled me close to his warm body. Jacob did have a jacket. In fact it was a nice leather jacket that showed off his enormous size. To his size I was more than an "arm rest" to him.

Jacob couldn't drive me home, so he just gave me his jacket so I wouldn't freeze. I ran quickly. The usual pain of running long distances was not nearly as bad, due to the cold weather. I walked in the house with the huge jacket on and I saw Sarah on the couch watching a horror movie.

"Hey BB, you're home late."

"Yeah, I got invited to eat in La Push."

Sarah didn't respond except by watching the movie.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

When I got upstairs, I saw my window open. Edward was standing there with his hands folded across his chest. His expression was angry. I tried to look innocent

"Where have _you_ been?" He interrogated.

"Does it matter? I know where _you've_ been."

"Yeah, at Bella's house keeping our fake love."

"Oh, well the last time I checked, it's not _fake _love."

He didn't reply; he was too shocked to.

"But yeah, I've been at La Push all day having a _great_ time" I rubbed it in his face.

His face twitched in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you you're not allowed there!?"  
"I don't care what you say. They love having me over there and I'm going to go over there every day."

"Stephan—"

"Get out!"

Edward followed my orders, turned around, and jumped out. I was so fed up. I hastily took my shirt and pants off and went to sleep.

Sick

The rest of the week had been pretty routine. I went to school, talked to Sean as a friend, got home, go to La Push, and kick Edward out at night. Now it was Friday afternoon on the bus; the day of the prom.

I had recently been getting sick. It followed the same beginning cycle as all the rest; it starts with a dry throat. My throat was dry on Wednesday, so I was officially sick by now. I hated being sick, but this was my first time being sick in Forks. The weather didn't help at all. I wanted something warm and nice. Then it hit me. I had to go see Jacob. What was I thinking? I was in no condition to go see him.

Whenever I am sick my nose gets so clogged up thanks to my drainage problems. I either have to keep it at the front of y nose, which means I blow it all day long; or I keep it at the back of my nose, which means I'm hawking spit and swallowing spit all day. I normally keep it at the back of my nose which is just more convenient for me. None of my classmates enjoy it, but I don't either.

I was going to see Jacob today. Well, he was going to have to come pick me up, because Robért is would be home. I sat in a seat by myself on the bus. They knew that I was sick and that no one wanted to sit by a sick person. It didn't take long for the news to get around that I was sick.

Most of the people were almost scared of me. They were first scared by the fact that Edward Cullen was pretty much my best friend; second, that I was bi; and third, people got second-hand rumors that I had been seen doing various cat and dog-like things in the woods. It was weird how people actually got the main points of my life anywhere I go. They always get one main point, but when they ask me about it they would be one some totally other story.

When I got home I called Jacob to get him to pick me up.

"Hello" His husky voice answered.

"Hey Jacob, I was _t_inking about _**cubing**_ over today." My cold made me slightly mispronounce some of the words.

"Great. When are you going to be over here?"

"Well, actually, I _**d**_eed you to _**cu**_b and pick me up"

"Oh, OK. You sound sick—are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm sick, but that's why I'm coming over—so you can warm me up."

"OK, well, I'll be there soon."

"See you soon"

I put the phone down and told Robért about what I was doing today. He had no problem with it, so I went to go tell Sarah where I was going. I told both of them I might be out a little late.

"Oh crap!" I announced.

"What?" Sarah asked as she turned around from whatever she was doing.

"Nothing, nothing" I lied to her.

I had just remembered about the dance Edward and I were supposed to have tonight. _Oh well_ I thought to myself. _I don't care about Edward anymore. _That was true; I didn't care what Edward did anymore. He could move to any of the neighboring states for all I cared. I still needed him though. He couldn't move halfway across the world. Once you let me down, I will beat you down. You won't be able to come up and less I let you.

I went to the bathroom to get a pack of tissues and as soon as I got them, I heard a horn honk outside my house. I went down the stairs with one foot on one stair which increased my speed. As I said "Bye", I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger. I made my way out to the darkening sky, got in the car, and we drove off.

"Hey" I beamed.

"Hey" he repeated casually.

"So, yeah I'm sick." I joked.

"I'm lucky; I can't get sick."

"Why not?" I asked quizzically.

"Because I'm not ageing."

"Is that one of those werewolf things?"

"Yeah. Are you getting older?"

"If I wanted to I could drink blood like the vampires and stay immortal, but I don't want to do that."

"Yeah, when you told me that you could be immortal when we had that fight, I didn't know what you meant."

"Well…this might seem a little bit awkward, but can _you_ turn other people into werewolves?"

"Yeah, it's just like the leeches; you just have to bite them."

"Hmph," I mused, "What if I turned someone into a werecat?"

"Well, no werewolf has ever turned another person into a werewolf; it's to risky."

"Well, maybe we should do a test on our venoms. Get some of mine, yours, and Edward's venom; put it into a cup; and see what happens. Then, we can get like some animal blood, put it into a cup, and I'll spit on it to see what happens. That would be so cool."

"Yeah, we should do that one day." He mused with a grin.

"I'm a genius aren't I?" I joked at the truth.

"Yes Stephan, you are." Jacob played along.

"I know" I gave out a long smile.

We were at his house when we saw the pack come out of the woods as humans. There weren't four; there were five.

"Jake, who's the new one?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh, that's Quill. He just changed recently."

"Jacob, we just got sight of Victoria and we need you to come so we can get her." Sam addressed.

"I'm ready; let's go. You coming Stephan?"

"Why not?"

We all jogged into the woods as we followed Sam. They soon began taking their clothes off and then they burst. It was so beautiful, yet so quick. It's like the perfect moment at the sunset. If you see it and then you look a way for a minute, you missed it and then you are sad.

I was barely faster than them as we ran. I stopped every minute or so for them to catch up. I began to think why I was going to help them kill Victoria. I didn't have any reason to kill her; she never did anything to me. All the reason I needed was that Jacob wanted her dead and I _guess_ if Edward didn't like her I could do him a favor. I guess I also need to stop her from eating all the helpless humans. Yes, that would be my reason; nothing else.

I was up in front again when I saw a big red explosion in the corner of my eye. I stopped and tuned to look at it, but it was gone. I looked in front of me to get them, but by the time I saw them they were too far away. I realized it was Victoria, so I dashed off to catch her. I was slightly faster than the vampires and the vampires were slightly faster than the werewolves, which made it so easy for me to out run any of them. I maneuvered my way through the many large and rapidly appearing trees until; finally, she was in sight. All I could see was that red-orange, fire-like hair that stuck out behind her head in the 60 miles per hour speed she was moving.

I got closer and closer to her in the five seconds that passed. I barely slowed down my speed when I was a foot behind her. We were moving so fast that we couldn't hear anything. She never noticed me until extended my hands and pushed her as hard as I could. Her fall was brutal as her limbs flailed as she rolled. I immediately stopped, kicking up a cloud of dirt. I turned back and walked towards her. She slightly lifted her head—just enough to see me—and sprang up onto a limb of a tree.

"Meow" She said as she motioned the claw of a cat.

"These claws ain't fake" I teased as I showed her my claws.

"Oh, aren't you that guy that threw me into a river into La Push?"

"Yep" I nodded.

"I was wondering how I got those claw marks"

I involuntary cleared my nasal passages and didn't respond.

"So if you're a cat, then try to come catch your mouse."

"What, are you to scared to die?"

"No, I just know that you won't be able to kill me."

"You're just a punk; you're talking crap where no one can get you."

"Well are you gonna beat up the—"

I had tackled her off the tree without warning and now we were falling. Her stone body hit the ground with a boom and I had her pinned down. "Meow" I gave out a real, normal cat meow. She curled her legs in and kicked me in my stomach. When I landed from being launched I slid with one hand out to help break my fall and the other holding my stomach as if it had exploded.

The pain was greater, but it hurt just as much when I was human and someone knocked the air out of me. The forest started to spin as I had a loss of breath. While I was trying to get air back into my system, Emmet and Jasper came running up behind me and they stopped right next to me.

"Stephan, are you OK?" Emmet asked as he crouched down next to me.

"Yeah" I muttered as I was breathing heavily.

"Did you see Victoria?"

"Yeah," I repeated, "she went that way." I pointed in front of me. "But the werewolves are after her too. I thought I was in La Push…aren't I?"

"I'm not sure. We're close to the line; that's all I know."

"Oh…don't mention this to anyone OK."

"Like Edward?"

"Anyone" I softly repeated.

Emmet zoomed off, but Jasper helped me up. I thanked him and then he went off. I was alone in the woods again. I loved being alone, because you have no since that you have to do anything or be anywhere. Now I could just wander aimlessly and enjoy the decent weather. No, I couldn't abandon them; they needed me, because Victoria is dangerous. Emmet and Jasper hadn't actually done anything to me. In fact, Jasper just helped me up, so they still like me. Thee werewolves might need some help, because they can't cross the line. I slightly lifted up my shirt to see what had happened. Two shoes were in red tattooed to my skin and when I touched them, they were ice cold.

I began to run towards her slowly fainting scent. I took about a minute until I saw Emmet and Jasper in the distance. There, in front of them, was Victoria. They had caught her. I didn't want to distract them, so I hid behind a tree. I heard something rustling. It was very loud. It was the werewolves. Whose land were we on? _This is going to be bad_ I thought to myself. Emmet and Jasper turned around, frightened at the pack coming through the trees. Victoria fled at her chance. Emmet stepped up to explain, but Paul took no interest and lunged at Emmet. Emmet fought him off until Jasper stepped in and used his amazing power to call people. The effect calmed me to. My pounding heart began to slow down from the fear of the vampires getting hurt. I did feel sympathy for the werewolves, but not as much because they heal very fast.

I always have sympathy for people, even if I don't like them. "You're always supposed to love everyone, even if you dislike them." The quote popped into my head from one of my Sunday school teachers. His name was Mr. Ron. He was old, but he had so many experiences. He's been all over the world too. He would always talk about some of the places he'd been, students he had when he taught, or something bad he did as a teen. It would be so annoying when he would tell the same story over again.

Emmet, luckily, did not get hurt by the brief mauling. Emmet's facial expression was tense and dark now. Sam went to approach Emmet to tell him to leave, but Emmet and already started before he could tell them. The scent of Victoria was still in the air. It was in a section, which I have found out meant, that she turned.

My nose was totally stuffed up and I could barely breathe. All the werewolves had turned back into themselves. They began to walk away and I whispered to Jacob. He was at the back. "Pst" I hissed to get his attention. His ears perked and he turned around. I waved my hand so he would know where I was. He quietly walked towards me and came around to face me. His face was somewhat shocked to see me, but I moaned, "Jacob, can you take me home; I don't feel good?" He nodded and peaked out from the tree. He called to the rest of the group, "Hey guys, I got to get back to the house. Okay?" Sam stopped, nodded, and began walking again.

Jacob scooped me up—without even asking if I wanted to walk—and began taking me out of the woods. His warm body instantly eased some of the discomforts of the cold, but all in all I was still sick. I hoped that if I needed to, Roland would let me miss school. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. As always, all the mucus was in one side of nose and there was none on the other. My nose was so full it was going to overflow soon. I took a clean tissue and stuck it up my nose. I left it there as a plug and tried to go back to sleep. I didn't care what Jacob thought of my technique as long as it worked for me.

Jacob's body was turning into more into a burn, then warmth. I cringed and Jacob knew what it was from. He repositioned his arms so his skin wasn't touching my skin, which was the main source of the problem. About ten minutes of walking later, we finally reached the end of the woods. We weren't exactly at his house, but we were close. I squirmed to tell him to let me walk and he let me down. I stumbled from the blood moving. He kept an eye on me the whole time. My walking was involuntary, because I wasn't really thinking at all. The only thoughts I had were me in my bed, back home, and Jacob by my side as I lay.

I didn't say a word the whole drive back. I told Jacob to stay with me when we got to the house. The driveway was empty, so no one was home, except Sarah. When we got in the house, I told Jacob to wait a second, went to the bathroom on the 1st floor, and blew my brains out. My nose slowly began to drain into the other nostril. I thought 'Ugh, here we go again. I, also, took about four tablespoons of cold medicine—when I was only supposed to take three. I could hear that Jacob had already turned on the TV. I went to the closet and got a blanket so I could lay on the couch in the living room. On the way back, I picked up a tissue box. I put the box on the coffee table, got on the couch and threw the blanket over me. Jacob was on the recliner and glued to the TV.

"Thank you for taking me home." I thanked him.

"No problem"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I didn't reply.

"So, do you want to skip school Monday?"

"I'll try," I smiled, "Why, did you want to go somewhere with me or something?"

"I didn't have anything in mind, but we could if you wanted to."

I smiled

"No, it's not a date; I'm totally straight." He read my mind.

"That's what they all say…and don't worry, I won't think of it as one."

"OK"

"So, what did you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, you can help me figure out something with Bella. I would really like to have her at my house more often."

"That sounds good; I'm good at that kind of stuff."

Test

I fell asleep on the couch that night, on accident. The only thing I had done was that I had asked if I could skip school tomorrow, because I was sick. I woke up in the night again, due to my cold. It was black. The closest light was the clock on the microwave that showed 11:08. Roland and Robért would already be home and, hopefully, be asleep. I got up to blow my nose in the upstairs bathroom. On the way there, I heard some muffled sounds coming from my bedroom. It almost sounded like talking, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't think too much of it, because I could hardly breathe and that was more important than some people talking in my bedroom.

When I got the tissue, I couldn't blow my nose, because it would scare them and make them stop talking. I would have to peak in to see who it was before I could blow my nose. I tiptoed the way to the door and opened it as slow as I could. I was reluctant that it only squeaked for a fraction of a second, so no one could hear it. When I peered inside, the silver moonlight flooded the room and on Sarah's bed was a naked guy. His image highly resembled Trace. The only thing I could see oh him was his back in between two legs. I only had one conclusion and I would bet $100 that it was correct. I continued to look at Trace for half a second more because he was so hot. I slowly closed the door behind me as I did when I entered, went down the stairs, and then blew my nose. I was loud and I cleared at least half of my nose out.

I did feel horrible and that reminded me to look at the tile for an answer. On the way there, I looked at the clock and it was 11:11; the perfect time to make a wish. I had made a habit of keeping the exact time on the clock, so it was definitely 11:11. I made my wish—in which I cannot tell—and went to the board. The answer was yes. That meant Jacob would come over and he would skip school too. I needed to get some sleep before he would come over, so I went back to lie on the couch. I hadn't even noticed a yellow sticky note that was on the coffee table. It was Edward's hand writing and it said:

Stephan,

If you don't want me, you could have just said so. Obviously you don't want me, so I'm not coming back over there anymore. You don't seem to want me, so I don't want you anymore. Don't come crawling back to me either. I'll be over there tonight if you have anything to say. If not, goodbye and we are no longer friends.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

"Ugh" I said in disgust. We had already been finished. He was the one who started it too. He ditched me and he thought he could do a love triangle, he is dead wrong. That's why I pushed him out. He thinks he didn't do anything wrong. He's in the wrong. I'm going to tell him off when he comes tonight. I don't have anything against the other vampires; just him.

Now he has plenty of time to spend with his fiancé while they have vampire babies. They can go and enjoy their four years in college together before I kill both of them myself. I don't take no for an answer and I will do all I can to stop it.

The door slowly creaked open as I was about to go back to sleep. Out of the door was an ivory figure. I instantly knew it was Edward. With a dirty look on my face, I glared at him. I continued to look until he met my glance and he gave a reaction. "Look, I really don't want to be here, nut I at least came for you. Do you have anything to say?"

"Nope" I said acidic.

"Really?"

"It's just sad that you just leave me without notice, when we were in a relationship and you said you hated Bella."

"Well sometimes you change who you like."

"Well good. Now you can leave and never come back." I smiled deviously.

"Bye. I knew you were never right for me."

Edward turned around and took that one step back out the door that he had taken in. I slumped back down into the couch and fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I was happy because I didn't have to go to school. Sarah still wasn't up, so I went upstairs to wake her up. When I was waking her up the first thing I asked her was "So, what was that with Trace last night?"

"Ugh…nothing" She started playing with her hair, so I knew she was lying.

"Whatever, just be safe." I smiled and went to go drain my nose with "weird" noises. The words were still fresh in my mind, "Be safe". They ran through my head. What is their meaning "Be safe": to protect from something. Even in the case of sex you cannot even trust the other person. When you think about it, that's pretty sad.

I went downstairs to go fold the sheets on the couch. I knew all I had to do was survive until Roland and Robért left. It was 6:15 as usual so I had a little while until they left. My phone started to vibrate. 'Who's texting me in the morning' I thought.

When I picked the phone up, I saw it was Jacob. The message said:

I wont be over there till later srry :( I g2g to Bella's school for a little while

I just texted back:

k c u soon

When Sarah began coming down the steps I went into our room to lie down. I grabbed my MP3 player and started listening to music. It was very soothing and quickly passed the time. It made me think, 'What do I do with my life now?' Edward was gone with Bella, Jacob is losing her to, and Sean is just my friend, too. I'm not breaking my promise of killing Bella; I'm doing it with or without Edward. I highly doubt Jacob would want to kill his friend though, so he couldn't. What if I turned him into a werecat, like me? Would the venom make him a hybrid, or would it have no effect? What about Sean? Would he want to be a werecat? If he did how would we set it up? We don't have the summer alone and were not going off to college. How does the process work, anyways?

I need to do a test of this. I need Vampire, Werewolf, and my venom to see if they would fuse. I would, also, need Sean's saliva to see how the process works of turning into a werecat compared to a vampire. I could get Jacob and Sean, but who would the vampire be? Edward wouldn't do it, so it would have to be another one in his coven. I don't want to show favoritism to any of them, but I know all of them would do it for me. Alice is good enough. Really, none of them would enjoy being around a werewolf and neither of them would appreciate Sean knowing their beings, so they couldn't all be together when I do this. I could at least do the first part today when Jacob comes over. This may work out pretty well for me, when as I begin to build my werecats.

Jacob was on the floor, leaning against the recliner, and looking up at me. He had one knee up, one leg out, and his wrist on his knee. I was on the couch and uncomfortable with my cold and the fact of having anyone around me. I'm not claustrophobic, but I do need my space and being alone with a guy that I kind of like doesn't help.

"So, weren't you supposed to help me with Bella?"

"I can't help you if I don't know your problem."

"I don't want Bella to become a vampire! I only have two more weeks before schools out and after that…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, maybe if you spent time with her and flirted with her, you could detach her from Edward."

"That won't work; she's _way_ to close to Edward."

"Trust me."

"She already said she doesn't like me like that."

"Who doesn't like you like that? Come on, your Mr. "Long, tan, and handsome".

He chuckled "I never made that connection. Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before I changed the topic.

"Hey, I'm doing a test and I need you. Follow me."

I led him up the stairs and as he saw we were heading towards the bathroom, he asked, "What exactly is this test?"

I laughed at his skepticism and gave him my classic "Wow" as in I can't believe you just said that.

Once we were in the bathroom, I handed him the glass cup I had prepared and said, "I need you to lick the top of your teeth and then spit into the cup. Not like your spitting mucus, just saliva. Okay." He did it and then I did it. I let it sit and I guided him back down to the living room. He announced that he had to leave and I let him go out. On the way out, he turned, hugged me, and said, "Thanks for the advice."

I went to go sit down and think about the next step of my test. I had to get a vampire and a human to spit into a cup. I could go to the Cullens house now and get Carlisle or Esme to do it, but, then, I would have to wait about four hours until I could get Sarah or Sean to spit into it. The venom would probably wear off by then. I don't know any other human that knows about the whole coven besides Sean. It's such a dilemma. I guess I could randomly ask someone on the street to spit into two cups. That would be a little weird, but I guess that's my only choice right now.

When I got myself ready to go, I thought about how many days before the two biggest changes would be made. I have to bite Sean and Edward has to bite Bella. Soon after that, Sean and I would then have to take on them after I trained Sean. That's already going to be hard. Sean has none of the brain or logic I have. He doesn't have the urge to fight either. He'd try his best, because it's for me and he loves me. He'd also like it a lot because it's just so much fun being a werecat. You get to run around at the speed of light with claws, a tail, and razor sharp teeth. You also have beautiful cat eyes, night vision, and the physique of a cat.

I went into the woods and began to run. It was raining and very humid, as usual. Life was just rushing me by and I had a click between two memories. The first one was when we were driving to Seattle to go into the woods. Edward said "…we're all supposed t hate each other." He was talking about the vampires, werewolves, and werecats. The other memory was when I was in the Forks sanctuary. The ones in charge were werecats. They were a family, in fact. I could get them to help us kill Bella and Edward for violating the treaty, and maybe, I could get them to help with these killings in Seattle that Edward said were vampires.

I was soon close to the edge of the woods; at the perfect spot. I could hear the cars zooming by because this was one of the main streets in Forks. I popped out of the forest and spotted someone walking about 30 ft. ahead of me.

I shouted "Excuse me!"

He turned and I caught up to him.

"Hello, this may sound a little weird, but could you spit into each of these cups."

He nodded with a laugh and did as I asked. I thanked him, turned around, and began to walk. I soon popped back into the forest. I finished my trip to the Cullens with the pieces in place.

I was soon standing in front of the familiar driveway. I went up the steps and Esme greeted me. I explained to her the test and asked for the venom. She put it in the two cup and I did the same with mine. I was successful with my test. Now I just had to wait for the results. Carlisle came down in time to hear the reason for my test.

"I'm doing to see how well all the venoms work on each other and how my works against yours so I would know how long it would take—"

"Look!" Carlisle exclaimed.

He pointed at the two cups with the human saliva in them. I could clearly see the two in the cup. My yellowish venom was almost attacking the regular saliva. It was amazing and, then, I looked into the vampire venom. It was doing the same thing, but it was happening at a much slower rate.

"Wow" Esme added.

"So mine is better and faster than yours" I bragged, jokingly.

They smiled and I got up. I was about to leave, but I checked the third cup with all 3 venoms in it. It was not doing anything. It hadn't done anything at the house, either. I thanked them and left.

Backup

The next morning I felt better than I did the day before; well enough to go to school. I got up from my bed instead of the couch and got ready. I still couldn't believe Sarah had sex with Trace. Was she actually that stupid? Why would she want to anyways? I could swear that trace was just using her. What would happen if Sarah got pregnant?

I could think for a while on that question. Uncle Roland would send her back home and I'd probably never see her again. She'd be out of school as the months go by. She'd probably have to drop out to take care of the baby. Her mom would be furious too. The rest doesn't look good so I'd rather not think about it.

I needed to think about this summer. That jogged my memory to go check the cups in the bathroom. The one with all the venoms was, still, unchanged and the other two were fully changed. I flushed them down the toilet, because that was the safest place for it to go. I skipped breakfast, because I wasn't hungry. Like I said I had too much to think about and to do. I had to ask Sean if he was interested and get a schedule prepared for him to come and change. When I get back from school I would have to ask the werecats at the sanctuary and ask them to ask the one from Seattle to come and help.

The anticipation is just killing me, because I have no idea if Sean would want to do it or not. Also, I don't know if the treaty is enough of an incentive for them. I don't have enough time to think of anything else. I just need to focus on Sean right now.

Before I knew it I was at school. We were taking all of the "End-of-Course" tests. I knew all the answers, because I'd paid attention like I did last year. I'd asked a kid named Robbie earlier if we would go outside or anything after the tests and he said we would all go in the gym. It was almost obvious, because we would definitely not go out in the rain and the gym was pretty big. When I had finished the test, I was one of the first ones done and I waited and waited until everyone had finished.

They, then, got us all and lead us to the gym. When I saw him, he was with a group of people, boys and girls. I walked over there and pulled him away. The people saw me and went "Aww" as if we were still in love.

I got him to a place where there wasn't a large amount of people and asked, "You know how Edward will be turning Bella into a vampire and how I'm going to kill her."

"Yeah" He said it slowly, because I had brought it up randomly.

"Well," I said softly, "I want to know if you would be interested in becoming a werecat and helping me."

"Uhh, I'm not sure."

"You don't have to give me an immediate answer" I smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll get back to you."

I smiled and walked off to a group of people I was decently familiar with. The time passed quickly while I was engaged in there interesting conversation of what all had happened this year.

When they began to call us all back to homeroom, Sean came up to me and simply said "Sure" with a big smile on his face. I gave him a hug even though it was against school rules, but I really didn't care. I was so happy and I told him I would call him today to ask him what times would be good for him to come to my house so we could do it.

When we got back to homeroom, we had to get our stuff and resume schedule. It was lunch and I couldn't wait to hear what was going on with Edward, Alice, and Bella. I came in a little late after going to my locker and no one was at the table except for Alice. She was playing with her food and she looked depressed. I looked around at the doorway and found no trace of Bella or Edward. Instead of sitting at my usual table—that was just far enough to where I could barely hear the vampires—I took a seat a 90° turn from Alice at her table.

She looked and glumly said "Hi".

"Where is everyone?"

"Edwards hunting in the mountains and Bella snuck off with Jacob."

I smiled at my achievement and Alice asked "What?"

"Nothing. So, I just want you to remember my plan."

"I already told you; I'm not taking sides. That is completely between you and them and let me advise you. Edward is getting backup."

I chuckled "So am I."

"Who?" She asked intrigued

"Sean and some other werecats I met."

It was quiet for a moment, but, then, I realized Alice was thinking something to me.

'You guys really need to drop that because we need to worry about the whole vampire thing in Seattle'

I asked "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Drop the whole rivalry thing and come over and help us figure it out."

"Rivalry," I repeated, "Edward's the one who' just went off with Bella and acts like he didn't do anything wrong!"

Alice's tone was soft, "Like I said, just drop it until we have this figured out, please."

"Okay" I sighed

"By the way were having a meeting Friday, but you may want to come after Bella leaves."

"Okay"

"Oh yeah, I heard you were in the woods with us Sunday."

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes, "I was behind a tree hoping that y'all wouldn't kill each other."

Alice laughed and I went to go dump her tray for her. The rest of lunch was mainly quiet as I skimmed Alice's thoughts as she read the future. I didn't understand why Alice was rotating through the Voltari, Seattle, and the werewolves. I asked "Wh-"

She knew what I was about to ask, "Edward"

"Oh"

When I got home I was so eager to leave and I did, but there was a huge storm coming. Sarah warned me no to go, but I had to. When I stepped outside I saw a huge flash of lightning run through the clouds and I heard one of the loudest thunders, too. I knew it was a sign not to go, but I didn't care. I wanted to go so bad. Since it was already so dark, I didn't bother regularly walking to the woods. I didn't have to worry, because no one was outside, either. I took no breaks, so when I got to the field I was exhausted.

It was raining so hard that the field was flooded two millimeters up. The flooded water was brown, and when I stuck my finger in the water, I could feel that it was mud through my glove. I sped through it and I got layered in mud. I felt nasty even though I couldn't even feel anything. I just kept running until I saw the fog. It wasn't like I remembered it, though. It wasn't a nice silver color; it was a dark smoggy color.

When I got past through the fog, it was still raining, but not nearly as much as it was out of it. I slowly made my way to the thrones and I found them under a tarp. They were all hugging each other under the make-shift shelter.

I greeted them. "Hey"

I had shocked them and they all shuddered at me. I guess they didn't play with this whole "water weakness thing". They seemed like little mice in the streets of a city. I can't believe they were so scared…unless…it was to be something so much more.

"What are ya'll doing huddled under here for?" I asked

"Were hiding" Ally told me.

"From what?"

She was silent for a moment, but then she spoke. "The storm"

"It's just a storm."

"No"

Her words sent a chill down my spine. What could possibly be happening? How big is the storm and what is it going to do? Why aren't they doing anything about it?

"What is the storm going to do?" I asked bleakly.

"It will destroy this place." Dylan paused. "When we were assigned to the job by Kenyan, who has the largest sanctuary of all which is in Alaska, he told us the end of these sanctuaries would be soon, due to an upcoming shift in the forces of the mythical creatures."

"The vampires" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are ya'll hiding instead of fleeing or something."

"We can't run" Ally replied, "We have nothing to protect us from the rain except for this tarp."

"So, ya'll are just going to die with the rest of the animals?"

"What can we do?"

Before I could open my mouth, I felt a wind and it blew fog closer to us, but then the fog disappeared.

"Once the barrier is gone, there is nothing left to protect us, and with each raindrop it grows weaker." She announced

"Ya'll are getting out of here." I demanded.

"Kenyan said it was our duty to stay when it is destroyed."

"Well, if you come with me I can help you restore the balance. Won't that restore the sanctuary?"

"Yes" Dylan replied, "but it will have to start forming again from scratch. That means we need Kenyan's magic, a lot of fog, and transporting animals from other sanctuaries. The last on will be the most difficult."

"Well, Kelsey's sanctuary isn't that far away."

He didn't reply

"What?"

"All sanctuaries in the area will be destroyed, and since hers is smaller than ours, hers may be already destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for!? We'll go to my house and get ya'll some clothes and then head to Seattle at our top speed."

We cut the huge tarp in four and used it for each of them as covers and, then, we ran. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't care how I felt. We all finally came to a stop at a random position. I pointed to the right at a green tinted sky. We all looked and then saw a huge flash of lightning. The bolt of lightning revealed a huge tornado. We shuddered because we realized that was the direction of where we had come from.

It wasn't too long before we were at my house I ran in, told Sarah I was going to be gone for a while longer, and got the stuff. They put the jackets, boots, and hats on. We ran. We ran as fast as we could, which I had measured myself at 120 mph. The kids got a piggy-back ride occasionally, because they couldn't keep up. It was about 60 miles to the sanctuary and we were almost there when I collapsed. I just remember I felt a sharp pain in my legs and I fell. I hit my head and I blacked out.

I woke up back on my couch in the middle of the night. The rain had stopped. I looked around and Kelsey and the other werecats were around me.

"What happened?" I hissed in a whisper.

"You passed out and we had to bring you back home." Ally answered.

"What else happened?"

"Kelsey's shelter was about to collapse when we got there and we had to persuade her like you did to us. You need to explain to us this whole vampire thing."

I nodded. "Okay, I'm not totally sure about this, but what we think is happening is that an evil vampire is creating a vampire army in Seattle."

"That's what all those killings were about" Kelsey stated.

"Yes, so some of the good vampires and I are having a meeting Friday to try to stop her."

"So, why do you need us?"

"I need you because, they were thinking about adding a vampire to their coven. If they do that, they would be breaking a treaty established between them and the werewolves. The treaty stated they neither side could cross a line made by the parties and that the vampires could not bite anyone. So, when they do bite someone, the treaty would no longer be valid making them able to bite anyone they feel like, which would throw off the balance once again."

Meeting

They nodded and left to go to the shelter Edward used when he was hiding, and when I woke up the next morning I was exhausted. I guess I hadn't noticed it when I woke up. My legs were also extremely sore from all the running, too. I didn't want to go to school, but I knew I had to. I did everything normally, but I dragged it out, because I was so tired. The bus ride didn't help

Today the bus was filled with loud happy people, but I wasn't. I had end-of-course tests today for Geometry and World History. I was not going to sleep (even if I could) because I had to be as awake as possible.

When we arrived I trudged through the hallways to geometry where I sat and waited. I was still half-asleep when Mr. Merain started handing out the test. I didn't pay much attention to who was in the classroom and I had not really noticed that he had taken down all his posters relating to math.

The test was fairly easy with most questions only going over one standard we had learned, but an occasional question put two or three of the standards together. I was the fourth one finished. Anyone who was smarter than me had finished before me. In the silent room except for the turning of a page I felt very calm and relaxed. I soon put my head down and involuntarily fell asleep. Thankfully we were allowed to fall asleep as long as we had finished the test. There was no other work to be done until History. I figured I would go to lunch at the regular time today, too, because we would not be doing anything in science.

I was woken up by the bell. I leaped up, somewhat rested, and went off to English II. When I arrived I began to tell Sean about my adventure last night. I asked him "Do you know anywhere we can put them?"

"Nope"

I sighed. "I was thinking anywhere: somewhere that was abandoned, some one's house, even maybe a storage unit. I can't keep them living in that little half-ass shack." Then it hit me. Jacob must be greatly fond of the woods. I'll ask him if he knows any abandoned houses out in the middle of the woods. I then explained my plan to Sean. He said it was a pretty good idea and we, then, quietly review the plans of turning him into a werecat. He, also, asked if I knew what it would be like, if would get any powers, and how come I didn't have to go through any of this. I told him I'd ask Ally and her family.

I remembered that the meeting was tonight. It was practically right after school. I forgot to tell Robért I was going somewhere. I guess Sarah could tell him when she got home. I was one again glad of having parents that didn't make a big deal of me being somewhere. I could not imagine what Alice was going to make Edward and I do to make up. Why should I have to be included? Alice better not make me apologize. All I want is an apology from Edward and an idea of what's going on in Seattle and, then, I'm leaving.

As the day went on and another fairly easy test came school was over for the day. Alice told me I was going to be riding home with her when I passed her in the hallway, and so I did. I got in the car, happy that Edward wasn't with us and unconcerned for what he was doing. Alice told me—as if she had read my mind—that Edward would be arriving a few minutes later than we would be.

"So, do you have any idea what the killings are?" I asked.

"We have an idea, but it's way too early to make a conclusion."

"Hmph" I nodded in agreement.

"If that's all is there a need to call me to a meeting."

"You know what else you have to do."

I did not answer and scowled out the window for the remainder of the ride. Once we were in the driveway Alice closed her eyes and then they popped back open. She assure me "Don't worry; it will work out fine." When I walked in I was greeted by the rest of the family, but it was not the same. They did not have huge smiles on their faces, as they normally did. They had to twist their faces into half-smiles to make me seem welcome. Everyone was quiet. I made my way to the couch where the majority of them were sitting. Once I was seated, Carlisle began speaking.

"As you know there have been numerous killings around the Seattle area." He sounded as if he were a leader giving a speech to a crowd of hundreds. "We do are not quite sure what is causing these deaths and missing bodies, but we have an idea. Jasper has brought up the assumption that it could be an army of baby vampires. Being led by whom? We don't know.

'Japer has the most knowledge of the newborn vampires and he has the story to tell of his encounters and all his knowledge. Sadly to say this is also the story of how he became what he is now."

My mind was so amused f the format he used in his "speech" that I did not know that his ending was the queue for Japer to speak. When Japer began to speak I put my hand up to stop him from telling the story. I imagined it would be easier for him to just think the story instead of telling it. He nodded in agreement of what I wanted and he told me the story.

It was a very long story of his life in Texas and Mexico, and with the Mexicans, Spanish, and vampires. He became a vampire under the attack or a baby vampire army. It was really nice to see how Jasper and Alice met, too.

After my eyes opened it was still eerily silent. I looked around and no one made a sound. It was beginning to bug me so I almost yelled "Well, someone say something." Then I realized Edward had dropped in behind me. I was scared to death when I turned around and saw him. Allice answered me, "Yes you all have a lot of talking to do." I looked back at her with an unpleased look, and then Edward signaled for me to follow him up to his room.

Once we arrived to his room and we both sat on the thinly carpeted floor. I kept trying to read him mind, but he block me by trying to read my mine. He had learned that trick not too long ago from trying to get me out of his head. I sat waiting for him to start talking and he finally did.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" I further interrogated him.

"About being in love with Bella and not telling you sooner. The day we went out I was on my final decision between you or Bella and I tried not to think about it as long as I could when you were around, but the one you heard slipped."

"So, when were you gonna tell me?"

"The next day or the day after that."

I smiled the slightest bit and said, "I'm sorry for _freaking_ out and hating you for it, but why didn't apologize sooner?"

"You know how bad tempered I am. So, when you got mad I was furious and I wasn't going to apologize if you were going to be so mean to me."

With me almost crying I jetted to him and hugged him. I missed this; the cool rock hard body that would hold me and care for me. I wanted him so much and I never wanted him to leave even when I did hate him. I was crying because I had made such a big deal out of nothing but a breakup. Edward lifted me and him up and planted me on my feet. I walked out in front of him with a big smile on my face and when we came down they knew we had made up.

I said my goodbye and left running to La Push. I was thinking so much it only seemed about five minutes long. When I was in the woods of La Push I heard a deep grumbling sound. I took in a big whiff of the scent I smelled Jacob it was very easy to distinguish. The grumbling turned into a snarling growl as it got closer. I slowly backed up. I yelled "Jacob!" and the growling ceased. He recognized my voice. It was pitch-black and even with an enhanced night vision it was still very hard to see. I could never expect what was going to happen in this crazy life of mine. I just hoped that Jacob would not attack me due to my smell from the vampires. Luckily I heard the slow trotting of Jacob's paws on the ground. He was only a few feet away from me and he signaled for me to follow him.

He had been expecting me so I was wondering why he had not been at his house. I assumed I was following him so he could get back to wherever he had left his clothes, so he could change back and tell me why he was roaming around the woods. We finally got to a clearing in the woods. There seemed to be an old wooden house in the middle Jacob continued to go to the front stairs of the house. He then morphed back into a human. I turned away to be polite and he put on his clothes.

He began to put on his shirt and he turned around to face me. I didn't hesitate with any questions.

"Where'd you find this house?" I asked.

"Well when you're constantly searching the woods for vampires, you begin to find things you would never imagine." Jacob smiled at me in the darkness.

His eyes slightly glowed from the shine of the full moon as he walked towards me. I'm sure mine did to, but his were very beautiful. It reminded me of the day I turned into a werecat. Jacob's eyes were not nearly as shiny as Edward's eyes, but there was hardly any light in our back yard, so even the littlest amount of light would make them shine.

"Yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"Well… I kind of made up with Edward today"

"So, that's why you smell like bloodsucker… Damn it!" He remembered our agreement of not using any slang terms for vampires.

"You really do need to stop that 'cause no one likes that."

"Well, I do have other friends besides _you_, you know?"

I laughed. "Yeah, the other hot ripped guys that look exactly like you."

"So, about the house?" Jacob tried to change the subject.

"Do you use it?" I continued to ask

"Not really, just as a rest stop. Why?"

"Ugh," I moaned "I gotta tell you what happened last night"

"Well, tell me, then" He leaned towards me. We had slowly drifted to the house and now we were sitting on the front stairs.

"Don't you think we should go to your house first?"

"No, we can hang out here."

"Whatever you want." I smiled at him

"Hold on a second." Jacob hopped up from the stairs, shaking them with his weight, and went inside. He returned with a lamp and a grill lighter. He opened the glass door of the lamp and lit the wick. Once it was lit I could tell it was an oil lamp.

"Candlelight, Jacob?" I teased

"Shut up, it's better than nothing, right?"

"Yes, thank you"

"So what happened last night?"

I told him the long story of what happened to me, how the werecats joined my fight, now, against Bella, and about the meeting in which I had just came from. Edward and I may have made up, but Edward was still with Bella and I could not let that happen. I'm way better than she can ever be and Edward deserves the best weather he wants it or not.

"Wow" Jacob's response was short in comparison to the story.

"So, how's your life" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Like you said, Edward's still with Bella and I've done all that I can to try to take her away from him, but he's just _always_ there with her and when he's not he's got his little sister watching over me. Plus, the whole werewolf thing is wearing me out right now with all the late nights, so I can barely keep my eyes open when she does come."

"You are _not_ doing everything you can"

"What else can I do?"

"Did you try to kiss her?"

"No…but that's because I don't know how."

"You've never made out with anyone?!" I exclaimed

"No" his voice was weak

"So, do you want me to teach you or tell you?"

"I think just telling me will work for me," He chuckled. "But don't people kiss in different ways?"

"Yea, but it's pretty much one of two ways. The first way—which is the way I do it—is for the boy to put their bottom lip in between the girls lips and the top one to go on the girls upper lip."

"What's the other way?"

"It's just the normal lip on lip kiss." I hurried through the sentence.

"But, what if she doesn't want me to kiss her?"

"You make her. Cause eventually she'll stop fighting you if she can't get away."

"So, like this?" He moved in closer to me and kissed me.

"Liked this?" He asked

"More like this" I gave him a sweet kiss

"Oh I see."

Jacob lifted me off the stairs. I screamed. He carried me to the ground and gently laid me down. He then lay right next to me. The sky was very clear and there were hundreds of stars out.

Jacob told me, "I'm lucky to have a friend like you"

"What, one you can actually kiss."

"Hey! That _never_ happened"

"OK" I laughed "So, your gonna invite Bella over tomorrow and your gonna kiss her, right?"

"Yep" He smiled and looked at me.

Leaving

I woke up in my house and I was glad it was Saturday. I planed to go to go to Sean's house today. I also planned to get Jacob to show the werecats to their new home in La Push.

This was the last weekend before school lets out for the summer. That means Bella is going to turn into a vampire soon. She will be one more unrestrained person that is a danger to people when she is a new vampire. I cannot let her be a threat to any of my friends so I must make as many as I can inhuman so they do not even have the potential of being hurt by her. Once Bella is bitten all hell with came from the werewolves because the vampires have broken their part of the treaty and even though I'm not in the middle of this they have something I want: Edward and his family. Bella is not part of that family because she had no need to be turned into a vampire. It is only for her and her selfish wishes.

I have to continue building my army and that is why I am going to Sean's house today, so I can turn him into a werecat. His mom in not going to be home today so, there will be plenty of time for him to change and for me to teach him some things.

I put on some clothes and walked outside to the place in which the werecats were staying. They were all up. I pulled out my phone and texted Jacob to tell them that the werecats would meet him at the border. I gave the other werecats the directions to the border and they were on their way running through the woods at sunrise.

When I came back inside Sarah was waiting for me on the couch in the living room. She got up and began talking to me.

"Hey, BB" She yawned

"What?"

"Well, my mom called last night. Now that school is almost over she wants me to come back home."

"Oh, well, when?"

"Today"

"Today!?" I repeated "Who's taking you to the airport and what time is your flight?"

"Your uncle and nine o' clock"

I gave Sarah a great big hug. I started to cry and so did she. Sarah said that she was going to miss me, for me to stay safe, and take care of myself. I asked her if she had packed. She said "Not really" I headed up the stairs and I began to help her pack.

When we had finished, I was surprised to see how much stuff Sarah actually had with her. I began to tear-up at the thought that my best friend was moving back across the country, but maybe it's something I need to help me.

Sarah, then, got ready and I said my goodbyes and they were off to the airport. I pushed my plans back another day and spent the rest of the day relaxing around the house.

Addition

No too long after going to the airport, Roland came back. I had been getting ready to go to Sean's house. Once he walked in the door I asked if I could go over there and Roland had no problem with it so I was off.

It was a little bit warm compared to the 100° weather in South Carolina and the lush green forests of forks were beautiful. It took me a very short time to get there. The house looked exactly the same as I had remembered it. I crossed the street, walked the driveway, and up their stairs. I was horribly anxious which happened to me a lot just due to the uncertainty of what was going t happen while I was here or any other place.

When I rang the doorbell Sean quickly answered. He was in a tight gray tank top and some black gym shorts. I gave him a big smile when I saw his face, but he only slightly smiled. He showed me to the kitchen table where he had found some rope which I had asked him to find. I instructed him to lie on the table and I began to tie his arms and legs down. I wasn't sure if this was necessary, but it would be better if I did.

Once he was tied onto the table, I put my hand on his chest and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes" His voice was weak as if he was frightened.

I smiled again. I began to slowly move my hand down. From his chest to his abs. I went down, and further down. I got to his right inner thigh and I started rubbing it. He looked at me with mixed emotions. The two most distinctive were enjoyment and anxiety. Sean didn't need any more anxiety, but that was the fun of it.

Sean slowly began to get an erection. He urged me to stop but I only stopped from doing that to pulling it out and giving him a handjob. I stopped after about a minute and closed all the blinds in the house. That was not only necessary for what I was just doing, but to turn him into a werecat, too. I went back and continued.

"Stop!" he barked, but I still continued.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to."

"But, today is going to be the day you remember forever and I want to make it a good one for you."

I continued for about twenty minutes until it was finished. I cleaned everything up and tried to get rid of the erection. Once I did I asked him, again, if he was ready to change. His answer was the same. I contracted my claws. It felt so good because it had been a long time since I had done it. I, also, began to get anxious as I bent over him to get to his neck. I swallowed and then I bit him.

Sean yelped at the bite that broke his skin. I slowly stood straight up and watched in horror. I could tell the all that he was feeling by the change of expression on his face. I was glad I didn't have to go through this process to become a werecat. I looked at Sean's fingers and I saw the claws forming. I noticed that Sean was not kicking or screaming, but was twitching as the pain came along. I closed my eyes and took five very deep breathes. I hoped this would pass the time a little bit.

I opened my eyes to see a bronze-gold aurora around Sean's body. I stared in awe and it, then, started to fade away. Once it was fully faded away, I walked towards him. His face was blank. I asked "Do you think it's done?" He swallowed "Yes" He was voice was inaudible except for the fact that I had keen hearing

There was a long disturbing silence as I untied the ropes and helped him off the table. Sean was very heavy when he was not fully supporting himself. I set him down on the couch, while holding his hand. I sat right next to him and continued to hold his hand. I looked at the bite mark and it looked like four small dots on his neck.

"Are you OK?"

"I…think so" He sounded a little bit more stable

"You ready to see what you go."

"Sure" Sean slowly began to get up

"Wait a second," I demanded as Sean leaned back, "I want to do this."

I put my hand on his chest and put myself on top of him. I began making out with him. Sean was actively involved in the kiss and it felt very good. This was the first person I had made out. Sean pushed me on my back to the other side of the couch and continued. This brought back a memory. I pushed him away.

"We can finish later." I demanded

I walked to the bathroom hoping he would follow me. I asked him if he had a nail file and he showed it to me.

"So first," I explained as I gave a tutorial, "Contract your claws."

He fiddled with his fingers for a little bit before he got it. I saw his rectangular claws come out, his ears point, and his eyes change to a bright copper color. He was even more beautiful than I could even imagine. I was stunned for a few moments until he broke the silence with "What!?"

"You're beautiful" I stated

He smiled and gave me a little kiss

"So, this is gonna be really awkward but…do you want to be together again?" I asked.

"Yes"

I smiled and asked for his hand. I filed the claws into points like mine. It took a little while to do but he was pleased with the results. I had to teach him how to fight with his powers. We, then, went out to his back yard. Sean had no neighbors but they did have a back yard. I told him to stand at the other side of the yard, in a line parallel to the house.

"Were going to fight and I'm not gonna go easy on you so you better try to hurt me before I hurt you."

Sean nodded.

I yelled, "Go!"

I charged out him with my speed and I saw that he did too. I was proud that he was able to use it. Sean strafed and then jumped. I had stopped. I, also, saw his claws come out. He tried to come down and claw me, but I brought my elbow around and elbowed him in the side. He flew with my hit and soon hit the ground hard.

I walked towards him in victory and tried to help him up. Sean moaned. I thought that he might be hurt, but he was just fine. I finally got him up and we walked inside. I told him that he had done a good job but he didn't believe so. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while Sean offered to cook me some lunch. I heard the water cut on and I had forgotten to remind him of the most dangerous thing to a werecat.

"Sean!" I screamed.

After that all I hear was Sean screaming and cursing as I ran to the kitchen. I found a towel and squeezed Sean's hands between them. Sean's hands were dry, but he continued to yell in pain for a few minutes after words. I, finally, turned off the sink fossett. Sean was still amazed at what had just happened.

"Yeah…I forgot to tell you"

"Well thanks" He said sarcastically "I'm never going to fucking do that again!"

"I said I was sorry." I gave him kiss

"I think you owe me more than just a kiss"

I put my arms around his waist and flirted with him, "Well, what do you want from me, then"

He smirked at me and said, "You know what I want."

"Make me some food first." I demanded

Sean laughed and continued making our subs without washing his hands. They were very good and we ate them on the couch. After watching TV for a few minutes Sean leaned back completely relaxed to indicated that he wanted something and I gave everything that he wanted and more………

Sean and I were going to see the werecats at their new home in La Push. I told him this would be a great way to start working on how to control his powers. I explained how to stop and start running in public places so he would not be noticed. We went to the woods and began running to La Push. Sean was considerably slower than I was, often hit trees, and was in less physical shape than I was, so we had to make stops often.

It took about 25 minutes to get to the exact location of the abandoned house. I let Shawn observe the La Push surroundings for a few minutes. The sea breeze made it a little bit cooler here and there were more conifers in La Push. Once Sean lost interest in his surroundings, I began going towards the stairs and then up them. I remembered what had happened here last night and what Jacob was going to do today.

I knocked on the door. Ally opened it with a big smile on her face and she welcomed us in. It almost felt as if I was going into a real house until she moved and I saw how small it was. Everyone inside welcomed us with smiles. I took a step in the door with Sean by my side. I gestured with my hands towards Sean and simply stated, "Here is the newest werecat."

All their eyes widened, but they had a countenance of delight. I guess they didn't know you could turn a human into a werecat. Sean gave me a dirty look for putting him on the spot. Sean just waved his hand "hello". It was strangely quiet until Dylan stood up and gave Sean an introduction.

"I'm sure you're glad to be able to have the ability to experience what we have experienced for a long while now"

Sean nodded. "Yes, these past two hours have been the most exciting of my life."

I couldn't help but to laugh at the joke considering all the things that we had done in the past two hours.

"So what all have you done in the past two hours?"

I hoped that Sean would have enough respect for me to not tell them anything sexual that we did.

"Let's see: I endured the pain of becoming a werecat, I got my claws filed to a sharp point, I used my speed and strength, and I just about destroyed my hands by washing them."

Everyone laughed except for me I just simply smiled at the memory.

"Wow that does seem very exciting. So, have you found any of your unique powers, yet?"

"No, but I'd really like to know what powers you guys have."

Dylan motioned for us to sit down. There wasn't really anywhere to sit, so we just sat down on the floor. He began.

"When I turned into a werecat I was 18. I was merely roaming the streets of Seattle when I was attacked by a man in a dark coat. I was crossing in front of an alley as a man passed me on the side. In a second, he pushed me into the alley. He was so fast he was invisible and no one on the street even noticed. I never got to see his face but he bit my bare arm. When he bit me he sunk his teeth way further than what was needed to inject enough venom in my body to start the change.

'After he bit me, he casually walked back onto the street and left me there. The process was very painful and the bite still hurt my human skin while I was transforming. I didn't scream or yell, but with all the pain I felt relaxed. I finally had the strength to get up after the change was complete and I looked at my arm and the only thing that was there was a faint skinny oval." He showed his arm to us and, then, he continued.

"I went back out into the street and tried to look for the man who bit me. I concentrated on one man who looked like the man who bit me, but my conscience kept telling me it wasn't him. I wasn't sure what that was at the time, but now I have learned that I have the ability to tell if people are innocent or guilty and telling the truth or lying."

Without any pause Ally began her story.

"My story isn't as interesting as Dylan's, but I was born a werecat in the sanctuary. I had no brothers, but I was the oldest, so I was left in charge to take over the sanctuary. Dylan was just like you who had stumbled into the sanctuary and when we met we fell in love. I hadn't noticed any special powers that I had, until one day when I was daydreaming about Dylan. I started concentrating on a rock that was in front of me. When something flew by my head I turned and the rock flew with my head. I lost my concentration and the rock continued to fly.

'I began to experiment with different objects and I tested my limits with heavier and bigger objects. I, also, tried to see how long I could keep them in the air. I could keep them in the air as long as I kept thinking it was in the air. I don't use my special power often, but it is useful when you feel lazy."

There was a brief silence before Dylan began to speak again.

"My two children, Chad and Haley, don't really have stories to their powers, but Chad has the power to find any memory in a person's mind and make them recollect it. Like I already told Stephan, Haley has the ability to see into the future."

Everyone turned to look at Kelsey. She sighed and simply said "I have the ability to heal people and to save them from feeling pain."

"No story?" Sean asked

Kelsey didn't reply.

"So tell us your powers, Stephan"

I was happy it was my turn to explain how I became a werecat and all the powers I possess. So, I began.

"Not too long after I came here, did I meet someone named Edward Cullen. I was able to observe him not only at school but also across the street at Bella Swan's house.

'Edward fascinated me with his pale yet beautiful looks. One day I happened to have been looking up werewolves and I searched for vampires. A site came up explaining all the vampire sightings in the world and a description of a vampire. Edward fit the description perfectly. So, on the night of the lunar eclipse I took my chance and called Edward over from across the street.

'Edward politely came over and I began to interview him asking him why he was so beautiful. He wouldn't say that he was a vampire so I had to tell him that I knew he was one. Edward got furious and pinned me up against the back of my house. He was about to kill me until I prayed and looked at the moon. The moon was eclipsed with what looked like a cat's pupil in the center. The moon transformed me into a werecat and I was able to pin Edward down and eventually let him go.

'I realized that I have a few powers beside my strength and speed. I can read people's minds, I can heal people, and when I see certain werewolves or vampires I have various small effects on them."

Everyone was silent until I looked at the time on my phone and we needed to start going back some. We left and began to go back to forks. It took about 25 minutes to get back and once I got back to Sean's house I had to leave. I gave him a kiss and I was on my way back home. I was ready for the last day of school tomorrow.

I got a text message from Jacob that night telling me that Bella broke her knuckle by punching him in his face. I laughed hard and couldn't wait to "accidently" bump into her and cause her pain on her graduation day. I began to remember the promise Edward made to Bella about turning her into a vampire. The date was coming closer and closer but it was never totally set and stone so who knows how far away it could actually be.

Preparation

In the morning Sean, unexpectedly, picked me up and drove me to school. It was the last day of 9th grade. Sean had brought to my attention how much this year had impacted his and my life. After he said that, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in this one school year.

The ride was _much_ shorter to get to school than it was on the bus. I had been unaware of the fact that ever since Sean started driving he got a parking spot at the school. His parking spot just happened to be exactly one row in front of Bella's truck. Bella was just getting out of her truck. I gave Sean a little bit of advice before I got out, "Remember to at least _act_ normal."

Bell had already begun to walk and Edward immediately joined her on her left. In a matter of seconds he switched sides and glared at me for a fraction of a second. I stopped walking and stood there with my mouth wide open. I glared at him as hard as I could as if I was trying to cause him pain until I did…he flinched at the pain and he stopped. He began to rub the side of his forehead. My expression completely changed from anger to awe. Sean came behind me and grabbed my butt to get me to keep walking because I had not gone much farther than another row of cars.

We had some time to spare when we got up to the school building so we waited around with a big group of people who got here early. When Sean dragged me into a group of a few people he was friends with I made sure I kept my eye on Bella. I tried my "power" again to see if it was actually true and within a few seconds of violently staring at her hand (which looked quite awkward considering I was a good twenty feet away from her) she began to clench her hand and her facial expression showed that she was in pain.

I still couldn't believe that I contained this power. I had the power to cause others pain. I knew I was never going to ever use it on any human being. Vampires and maybe werewolves didn't qualify as humans to me.

We hardly did anything in class and we stayed in 1st period all day since it was a ½ day. Sean and I were texting each other throughout the day since I was not with him. He offered to drive me home. I accepted and the day was somewhat long but we watched a movie so that passed most of the time away.

As I was leaving the school Edward approached me.

"I want you to come to the party tonight." He was breathing heavily.

"Can I bring Sean?"

"Just don't let Bella know that you're at the party."

"OK. I'm really sorry about this morning."

"I just had to protect her."

"No! _You_ not _her_"

Edward nodded and walked off. I continued to Sean's car. He was waiting for me.

"So, I just got invited to Edward's party and you did too."

"I can't go."

"Why?"

"I'm going out to eat with my mom tonight."

"Oh, OK"

Sean began to rub my thigh. I smiled at him and he told me that he loved me. I didn't think much of it until I actually thought about what he had said and what it actually means. I faked a smile and said it back. It was only quiet for a few seconds more and then we reached my house. I gave him a hug and a kiss that lasted less than a second so no one could see in case anyone inside was watching. I was relived to walk in and see that no one was home, but I couldn't stop thinking about the party. Why would Edward want _me _there? He knows how much I hate Bella. Why he would want me at a massive party where I could quite easily murder her if I wanted to!

I tried to stop thinking about that and I started thinking about what I was going to wear! I had so many clothes now and I loved all of them. I had to find the thing that would look sexiest on me. Skinney jeans were a must and I would need to put the tiniest amount of eyeliner on at the party and wash it off before I left. Did I really need to wipe it off before I left since I wasn't gonna see Roland or Robért when I got home because it would be about 1:00 in the morning? I guess I wouldn't. Next, I need a shirt. I tried on just about every shirt in my drawer and the winner and I had eliminated all of them but two. I was walking to my bed with a shirt held in front of me. I ran into my bad and felt something poke me from under my bed. I didn't have anything under my bed, so I check to see what it was.

I pulled out a white box with a note. The note was:

Stephan, I bought this for you as a going away present I knew you always wanted it.

-Sarah

I opened the white box and I squealed at the folded up jacket in the box. It was a dark blue Abercrombie Wofljaw Jacket. The reason I wanted it so much was because it has a haired lining throughout the whole inside of the jacket. I would be the only one at the party wearing a jacket because it was still a little chilly to me even during a late spring in Forks. The two shirts I had to choose from was an American Eagle, green, shirt that just showed the AE name. The other was another AE shirt, but it was a dark blue shirt with the faded, grey outline of the eagle.

The jacket was definitely not going to match a bright green, and I was _definitely _wearing the jacket, so I chose the blue one. I layed the three garments along the bed. Robért would be home around 9:00 and that's about the time I would have to leave so I would tell him that I was going. I still had four hours until I even needed to start to get ready. I had just thought of the idea to experiment with my new power.

I got a plastic cup and filled it with water. I set it in the sink. I stared at it like I had been doing and the sides of the cup began to squeeze together. I was content with this. I just wanted to know how it would work. I knew I would still need to perfect my power and I would need to try to use it on heavier and bigger objects.

I was, now, horribly board, so I went to go lie down and go to sleep on the couch. I was actually quite tired for some reason. The nap helped and I when I needed to wake up I needed to make something for me to eat and then I would need to start to get ready.

I made a wrap with ham, cheese, and lettuce. It was good and somewhat healthy. I went upstairs to use the bathroom, shave anywhere I needed to, brush my teeth, and hair. I only shaved my armpits.

I was ready. I became more and more anxious. I wanted to leave _now_. I sat on the couch again and began to watch TV. I still had at least thirty minutes until I needed to leave. I flipped through the channels. I left it on a movie that I had not yet seen. The movie kept me entertained until Robért came home. I told him about the party and about what time I would be back. He was a little bit worried, but he just told me to not get in any trouble and to stay safe.

I, then, walked out the door. I went to the woods and began to run. It took only a few minutes to get to the Cullens house. I knew I was going to be early and I was because Allice hadn't even finished the finishing touches on everything. Right when I walked in the door she greeted me across the room.

"Welcome back" She smiled

"Thanks. Is it OK if I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Sure, sure, make yourself at home."

I did need to use the bathroom, too. I, also, put my eyeliner on in the bathroom. Alice knocked on the door. I opened the door. Alice sounded urgent.

"Stay in there. Bella's in the driveway, but I'll tell you when the party guests arrive."

"O—K?" I still wasn't finished comprehending why she wanted me not to be seen by her.

I began to walk around and observe the bathroom. I looked at their shower and it was almost spotless. The whole bathroom was almost spotless. Did they even use the bathroom or bathe, or anything! They had no need for makeup so they wouldn't come in here for that.

I heard the music began to blast. Alice should come and get me soon. The party was still going to be fun even if I didn't really know anyone here and the people I did know weren't going to be available the whole time. I sat patiently on the cover of the toilet and within three more minutes Alice was back to get me.

"Remember," She said, "Don't let Bella see you"

I nodded

"Follow me."

Alice dragged me through the crowd towards the kitchen. The decorations looked twice as good in the dark, neon lit room. When we reached the kitchen, Edward was there waiting for me. He smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Beautiful, but the eyeliner was a little but much."

"Maybe, but happy graduation!" I gave Edward a big hug and turned around to Alice. "You, too" I, also, gave her a hug.

"I have to go check on the party." Alice turned and walked off.

Just as Alice left Edward guided me to the very back of the kitchen.

He told me "I'm really stuck between you and Bella right now and I've been with Bella so much that I don't think it is fair that you hardly ever get to be with me or at least get to express your feelings when I'm here with you. I know right now you really want me to hold you and you want to kiss me."

"Well I didn't think it was _that _easy, but yeah."

"So I want to date both of you again as long as Bella still barely knows you exist, But there was something else I wanted t tell you."

"What?"

"The things that have been doing the killings in Seattle they are newborn vampires and I want you to help us fight them. They will be coming here soon, so I want you to come with me after the party so I can teach you how to fight them. We're going to teach the werewolves how to fight them tomorrow around noon. Is all of this OK with you?"

"Sure!" I was happy. Fighting against Edward, the rest of the coven, and newborn vampires will help me train for when I fight Bella. "But I can't go with you directly after the party. I have to go home and make sure that my uncle knows that I came back and once they're asleep I'll come with you, but you'll just have to wait outside in the woods while I'm inside."

Edward got closer to me. He was about to push me into the countertop he was so close. "Thank you" his voice had been somewhat rough recently due to all the stress that was on him and now it was back to normal. It had the same soft and sweet tone I remembered. He gave me a kiss as Emmet walked through the door.

"Oouuh," Emmet roared in amusement, "Someone's gonna be jealous when they find out he's cheating on them."

"But she's not going to find out." Edward hissed

"She will if you're doing it in the kitchen"

Edward nodded and left into the crowded party. "You know," Emmet started, "I'm the only other one Edward is going to bring with you guys in the 'morning'."

"So?"

"He says I fight most like the newborn vampires."

"So!?" I was hoping I wasn't missing something

"Ha!" He roared, "I just wanted to see what you would say since I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know you that well. You need to come here more often, because I'm not the only one that doesn't fully know you yet. Especially if you're going to be fighting with us."

"Well, when you see me fight, you'll see that I don't need much help."

"It's not all about power; you at least have to have a little bit of strategy." This sounded awkward coming from Emmet's mouth.

"So, what's your strategy?"

"Not to be seen"

"Like, how?"

I was reading Emmet's mind the whole time and when he tried to punch me by surprise I saw it coming and I was able to grab his hand before it got even an inch away from his body.

"How does that feel?" I teased

"It feels like you just took the blanket off of me."

"Is it cold now?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to make you warm?"

"Don't try that with me" All the humor was out of his voice

"You have to at least try" I smiled

"Just not with me"

"Well how do you feel about Edward being bi?"

"I don't have a problem with it at all, but I just don't think people should waste their time when I know that I'm not."

"You never really answered the question. Are you happy for me and him being together? If you have no problem with it, do you think it's completely normal?"

"Yes I'm happy for you guys and I do think it's a normal thing. I love Edward like a family member and if he was gay or not I'd still love him the same amount."

I nodded. Emmet invited me upstairs with him and Rosalie since I wasn't supposed to be seen by Bella. I got to "know" them like Emmet wanted. I stayed there for the remainder of the party and Edward briefly popped in to tell me that he would come and get me from my house instead of him coming with me.

After everyone left, including Bella and Edward, I went to the bathroom and got the majority of the eyeliner off just in case someone was awake when I got home. Then, I was off after I said my goodbye.

When I got home Roland and Robért were just walking to their bed when I walked in the door. They asked me if the party was fun. I replied "yes" and gave them a hug goodnight. I went upstairs and dropped my jacket on my dresser. I went to lie in my bed with the rest of my clothes still on (except for my socks and shoes). I was actually really tired and I had accidentally dozed off which wasn't that hard in my comfortable, warm bed.

I woke up to a cold wind and Edward standing over me caressing my face. I wasn't expecting any of that and I jumped. Edward chuckled and whispered "Let's go." I hopped out of bed and got my jacket. Edward jumped out the window and I did too, but before falling I held onto the ledge and closed the window. Emmet was waiting for us when we jumped out. Emmet smiled and Edward dashed off. Emmet was next and I was last. We went in the direction towards the Cullen's house, but then made a sharp turn unexpectedly. Edward was still leading us. I could have beaten both of them, but I wanted to save some of my energy so I could fight with them. The field wasn't going to be much further. I could just tell. I was right. Emmet and Edward didn't stop until they were at least half way down the field. They zipped back to me and Emmet and Edward began to argue on who won. Edward asked me "Who won?"

"_I _say it's a tie and that's the end of it."

Emmet groaned

"Well, we need to get started then." Edward suggested.

Edward held my hand and walked me towards the center of the field.

"You ready Emmet?" Edward asked

Emmet nodded

"The trick is to rely on knowledge and not strength."

I was watching eagerly.

When they began none of them even got to touch the other. They were jumping around and Emmet threw punches, but Edward dodged all of them without ever making a single attack. Edward, finally, tripped Emmet and grabbed his neck as if he were about to bite it. "Game over" Edward stated. "Do you see what I'm talking about?" he asked me.

"Yea but do I have to doge everything?"

"That's why were practicing, so we can see how well you will do with different fighting styles."

Me and Emmet pretty much switched places and I became very anxious. Edward asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and contracted my claws. "I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

Edward nodded

Edward came at me running at me and extended one arm out to punch me. I ducked to dodge it. I brought my hand up slanted and clawed his body. It ripped some of his jacket and shirt and I felt a little bit bad. Edward shuddered back for a second and I reached out and grabbed his arm. Once I had a grip on it, I slung him off to the side. It took him only a second to get back up and run at me again. This time he jumped. I turned my upper body to avoid him and while he was only a foot above the ground I thrusted my palm into his back making him slam into the ground. I quickly got onto his back and put my hands close to his neck with my claws. I had one.

"Ugh," Edward moaned, "Your heavy; get off of me."

I slapped his head "Well, thanks."

I followed his wish and got off of him. He got up and congratulated me.

"That was one of the best and fastest matches I have ever done and I was able to determine your fighting style." He smiled at me and His eyes were the bright purple they had always been since that September night.

"Thanks. So, what's my style?"

"It's a dodge, then counter if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "I thought so"

"So, how about you and Emmet now?"

"But what about your jacket and your chest?"

"Oh, this was an old jacket, that's why I wore it and it will heal when I drink again."

"Let me see," I began to pull open the rips to see his chest. The scratches had ripped some of his skin, "Ouh, are you sure?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me"

He left and Emmet began to come towards me. His gigantic stature slightly intimidated me. I backed down just a little bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked taunting me

"Nothing" I smiled deviously

"Then let's go."

Emmet began to charge at me. This was a great time to try out my power, but I had to figure out where to crush. His ankle would stop him from running. I focused all my attention to his ankle and used my power. It took him a few seconds but I began to see the pain in his face and he soon toppled over. He roared in pain.

"Oh my god!" I yelled in horror to what I had done. I rushed next to him to aid him. I put my hands on his ankle and healed him. Edward came right after I had.

"Damn" Emmet moaned

"What did you do?!" Edward asked me

"I used my power" I muttered

"When the hell did you get that power?!" Emmet asked, irritated.

"This morning" I chuckled "But you're fine now, so get up"

Emmet groaned as he got up. "You…_healed_ me to?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"When'd you learn that?" He smiled

"About a month ago" I wasn't sure exactly when I had received it.

"Well," Edward chimed in, "That's a good power to be used on a newborn, because you can dismantle them bit by bit."

"Just don't ever do it on me again" Emmet complained

"Oh, stop complaining" I protested

"Well I think it's about time to go home" Edward suggested.

"Don't you have to stay for the werewolves and to go bring Bella?" I asked

"No, we already did our practice. I gave you some extra sleep; you're welcome." He gave me a smirk.

"Thanks" I dragged the words out to sound sarcastic.

It was silent until I said, "Edward can you take me home?" My tone was weak and flirtations so I had a better chance of him actually doing it.

"Sure" he nodded. His voice was very plain. "Are you tired?"

"Yes" I faked a weak voice.

"Emmet?"

"I can go home by myself." Emmet replied

Edward nodded at him. "Get on my back"

I did as he said and got on his back. His back was (like always) cold and the temperature got to me. I jumped, but Edward did not react. He began to run to my house. The cold wind stung my face and I pulled my arms even tighter around his chest. I put my head down near his collarbone and I let my head lean on his neck. It was only a few minutes until we got back to my house. Edward stood me up on the ground and jumped up and released the latch that held my window closed. He put me back on his back and began to climb the side of my house. He paused and let me climb in the window. After I came in, he came in and pulled the sheets up on my bed. He rushed over and picked me up. I was cradled in his arms. As he walked to the bed and sat me down on it he told me, "You know if you wanted me to treat you like a little baby you could have just asked me to."

He sat me down and began took off my shirt for me.

"Yeah, but I want it to be more like a story where you _can't _read my mind. Anyways, why would I ask someone to treat me like a baby? That's just totally degrading myself."

Edward nodded and gave me a kiss goodnight. I held him in the kiss and pulled him onto the bed with me. We didn't even make a sound, but Edward finally pushed me away.

"Goodnight, I love you" He whispered. He seemed almost irritated.

"I love you _so _much more"

"I know"

Edward went out the window and closed it on his way out.

Sweet and Sour

It was about 7:00 when I woke up from that night. I trudged out of bed and took a very quick, burning hot shower just to clean myself off. I was probably going to explain things to Sean today. I would have to dump him for Edward because I was _**not**_ going to lose Edward again and have to deal with the fact that Bella was going to get all of him. I didn't really care if Edward was cheating on me I just wanted me and him to be together in some way. I didn't want to break up with Sean after he told me that he loved me, but I had no other choice. I loved him, but I loved Edward and my plan was fool proof for me and him to be together after I killed Bella.

"Kill;" that's a strong word and such a big sin, but for a love as strong as mine for Edward I needed something that strong to show for it. I'd have to kill her as a vampire and that would be much harder to do and that would show just how much I loved him. It would take some time and _**a lot**_ of explaining, but he would know just how much I had to love him to kill someone.

Vampires were already dead though. This _was_ their afterlife. Their sole remains in their body like a shell but it isn't so much of a prison when you still have incredible strength, speed, and powers. Killing a vampire isn't so much a sin, but an ending to an extended life that conflicts with the everyday life of humans. It would be just like killing a ghost, because they do not deserve to be here, but if the one that I love will be here I might as well treat him like he's a human with a sole. There's a little quote and it goes, "He may not have a heart, but he still has a conscience." It's saying he may not be a human like you and me, but he's still here and he has the ability to make his own choices.

That's an important thing that anyone can do; make choices. It was my choices that got me into this wonderful life that I have right now. I need to finish my choices in this day, too.

I got my phone out and called Sean to tell him to come over around 10:00 so Roland and Robért would be gone. I went to go eat some breakfast and Roland left first and as I finished Robért left. I waited a little while and soon enough, Sean's car rolled in the driveway. I opened the door for him and he greeted me with a kiss. He walked to the couch and lied down on it. He gestured for me to come and lie down with him, and I did.

He kissed my cheek

"Hey" I replied

"Good morning" He had his chin in between my neck and my collar bone

"How are you?"

"Good" He rubbed my arm.

"Have you figured out your power yet?"

"Yea…"

"What is it?"

"Well…I can kind of tell if a person's gay"

"You mean like a perfect gay-dar!"

"Sure…"

"That's not fair"

"Yes it is" he kissed me.

Sean picked up the remote and turned on the TV. We lay next to each other for a good while. Sean kept contact with me stroking me in various places like my arms and thighs. I couldn't see how I was going to tell him that I had to break up with him. He really did seem like he was in love with me. I did love him back but I wanted to focus my attention on Edward and not love two people at the same time. Edward was the person for me right now. I wanted someone to protect me and I _did _want to be treated like a baby. I was too lazy and too kind to stick up for myself and I want someone who will do that for me. Edward could do that for me, but so could Sean. Sean could now that he was a werecat, but I'll always be stronger than both of them.

I still had to tell Sean that I was going to fight the newborns and Sean would want to come, but I couldn't let him because it would be too dangerous. Sean is new so he relies on his strength which is what we don't need if we're going; Emmet is enough.

I turned off the TV and got up.

"What?" Sean asked

"I need to tell you something."

"OK…"

"Me and Edward finally got to make up and now Edward has decided that." my words began to get faster and jumble together, "me and him can go out while he's going out with Bella because he knows that I love him _so_ much that he still wants to give me a chance as long as Bella never finds out that I even _know_ Edward."

"What are you trying to say?" His voice was weak

"That I love both of ya'll and now that Edwards giving me a chance to be with him again I want to try to focus on him and you can't deny the request because you became a werecat for _me_ and my fight to kill Bella so that I would be with Edward."

"Yeah…but"

I gave him a stern look

"So you still love me" He smiled

"Yes" I kissed him "Just not right now"

He smiled "OK I _guess_ I can do that"

I smiled "Thanks for understanding." I gave him a hug.

"Is that all?"

"Well…" I could see his expression change as if there was going to be some more bad news. "The killings in Seattle have been cause by some newborn vampires and Edward wants me to come and fight them with him and his family."

"Where are they going to be?"

"Here"

"Can I help?"

I shook my head. "No"

"Why not?!"

"Trust me you can't, it's better for both of us"

This really began to sound like some of the conversations Edward had with Bella that I got when I read his mind sometimes. I was Edward having to protect and Sean was being Bella having no idea of the situation at hand.

Sean's expression was dismal. "Is _that _it?"

"Yes" I nodded

Sean got up from the couch and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked surprised

"Home" His voice was harsh

"No" I pleaded "Stay. Eat. Something"

"No" He continued towards the door.

Before he could get the doorknob I rushed over and grabbed his arms.

"Don't make me keep you here" I warned

"Let go" He hissed through his teeth

"No"

Sean tried to shake out of it but I turned him around and pushed him down to the grown. I had him pinned. Sean groaned loudly in his struggle to get out.

"Please!" I demanded and pleaded at the same time

Sean's muscles finally relaxed "Fine!" he roared irritated.

"Great" I smiled "Now we have something to talk about." My voice turned from sweet to sour. "So, why the fuck got into you?!"

"If you'd let me up I'd tell you" He was still irritated.

I let him up. "Well, sorry for going on and off about our relationship, but you just catch me at the wrong time." I didn't need for him to explain it to me once I got a chance to read his mind.

"I _love _you Stephan," Sean began, "If you're gonna be with me one second, and Edward the other I need to make up my mind to whether I _do _love you or not."

"You think _I _don't feel bad having to break up with someone right after they tell me that they love me?!"

"You sure don't show it!"

I paused. I couldn't let this argument continue like this.

"I'm sorry." My voice was quiet.

"I just—"

"You can leave" I stated

Sean didn't reply. He walked out the door. I watched him walk to his car and drive off through the blinds with tears in my eyes. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I hadn't done anything wrong so if Sean was going to act like that I would just let him go off. I knew we _both _needed a break so we could cool down and not think of the nastiest thing to say that comes off of the top of our heads.

I needed to see someone to talk to. Edward was right next door but he was with Bella. It was just like having something you really wanted right in front of you, but you know if you get it something bad will happen. Sean and Edward were off the list, so I guess Jacob was the only one left, unless I wanted to be with one of the Cullens. Of course! This would be the perfect time to go visit them. Emmet especially would like that and it would show that I stick to my word.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and went upstairs to get my coat. I got something quick to eat out of the fridge as I texted Emmet to make sure it would be okay if I came over. I wouldn't just be with Emmet. This would be a time for all of them to ask me any question they wanted so they could get to know me. Emmet was quick to text back and he said that they were all happy for me to come, especially when Edward wasn't around, so they could see how I would act.

I made sure I didn't start going until I was fully camouflaged by the woods. The run was as short as it normally was a little colder than it had been a few days ago. I occasionally twitched at the coldness until I got to their house. Alice seemed to be greeting me when I got there, but she explained that she was going to Bella's and Edward was coming back. I thanked her for the information and proceeded into the house.

They all waited for me in their living room except for Esme who was just coming down from the stairs. There were three empty seats one next to Carlisle, one on the other side of Emmet, and one next to Jasper. Esme took her seat next to Carlisle and I wasn't going to dare sit next to Jasper after what happened between him and Bella and how good Edward said my blood smelled. I took a step closer into the living room.

"Hello" I greeted them. I took a seat next to Emmet.

Carlisle greeted me back, "It's nice to have you."

"Thank you. Emmet says ya'll want to get me to know me more, so ask me some questions."

"I've got one," Edward chimed in as he came in the door, "Why are we now one short on our side for the fight."

"Bella?" I guesses even though I knew

"Yeah" Edward seemed irritated.

"It's OK. I think with me fighting with ya'll, it'll add more the then you did."

"I'm not in the mood, Stephan"

Edward went up the stairs and up into his room. The room was silent until Emmet broke the silence.

"Any question, eh?" He asked

I nodded

"How do you like your body?"

The question seemed a little strange, but if that's what they wanted to know to get to know me, then I would just answer the questions. I would have expected a sexual question but since he was around his family and Rosalie I would guess he wouldn't say anything like that. I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that question, though.

"What do you mean by that? Fat? Strength?"

"Fat"

"Oh…" I quickly thought of an answer, "I guess I'm a little fat, but not much"

Emmet nodded, appeased by my answer.

"Rosalie?" I Asked

"Hmmm" She mused, "On a scale of one to ten, how nice are you?"

It seemed like something Rosalie would ask considering all her anger issues Edward had told me about.

"Eight and a half" I replied with a smile

She chuckled. "That's a little _too _nice."

"Says _you_"

She scowled at me

"See what I mean" I stated.

"I don't think you're an eight and a half"

"I never said I _couldn't _be a bitch."

Rosalie smiled.

"Japer?"

"…What's your interest in music?"

"I like anything that isn't country or anything before the 1990's that has vocals."

"_Anything?_" He repeated for assurance

"Yeah"

Japer smiled.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward told me you'd like to be a veterinarian, so what's your favorite animal?"

I chuckled. "A cat"

"Makes sense" He smiled

"Last, but not least, Esme?"

"Why'd you do that to your parents?" She was very quizzical as if she had wanted to ask me that for a very long time and she wanted to know the answer very badly.

My smile faded into a blank face. "They were…" I searched for the words, "Horrible. They were just ignorant people who didn't me and more or less each other. I just couldn't stand it anymore and I needed a way to leave and so far, it's turned out to be the best decision of my life."

"Well, you've been a blessed addition to this family and we love to have you here."

"If I'm part of the family, then why aren't there enough seats for all 8 of us?" I teased

"We will soon," She smiled, "But why don't you go check on Edward right now."

I nodded and began to go up the stairs. Edward's door was closed but not locked. I knocked on the door to be polite. I could hear his instrumental music playing.

"Come on in, Stephan" Edward's voice was still edgy.

Edward was sitting against the wall with his chin up and his eyes closed. His legs were crossed. He looked almost miserable. The music he was playing probably wouldn't help his mood much either since it was a very dynamic piece with loud attacks and violent percussion.

Edward kept his eyes closed as I walked towards him. I got in front of him and squatted down to his level. I put my hands in the space between the wall and his legs. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the line where his jaw shown.

"Come on Edward. It's not _that _big of deal; I think you're over exaggerating."

"Yes it is. The longer I leave Bella human, the longer she'll be weak and scared, the longer I'll have to protect her, and the longer I'll be away from you."

"So why don't you want to turn her into a vampire?"

"When someone turns into a vampire…they…_die_."

"But, this _is_ your afterlife and until the day you 'die' you either have the choice of having instant gratification from human blood, or delayed gratification by enjoying this life even longer with all the wonderful people and all the beautiful sights. Your also have this beautiful body to enjoy and unbelievable strength and speed. Whether you have a heart or not, it doesn't matter. 'He may not have a heart—'"

"'But he still has a conscience'" He finished. "Yes; I know"

"Then, why are you so afraid?"

"There's always uncertainty with everything, but with something as big as this, I don't want to take any chances."

"What's life without any risk, Edward?"

"I'll think about it." He concluded.

Edward's eyes were still closed. I couldn't believe he didn't feel the need to open his eyes at all during the conversation. He stayed in the same position the whole time. The only thing that moved was his mouth.

I put my hands around his face and tried to pull it down. I was unsuccessful. I could feel the hairs around his jaw that were growing back; constantly growing even after they are cut down. They never gave up. What a difference they make to a person's looks, too: not there at all; one look, small hairs; another look, and long hairs; a completely different look. The same person, but just how one aspect of the body can change the whole opinion of a person.

"Please" I pleaded, still trying to move his head down.

"OK" He loosened the muscles in his neck.

I could move his head into the position I wanted it to be in so I could kiss him. I kissed him very passionately. He needed it. When I began to move my head away from him I saw his eyes open and we both smiled.

Middleman

The next day I was going to go to La Push. I have been in between the vampires and werewolves ever since I have been here. I was their middleman when they didn't feel like confronting each other. I guess that was my job. That's what Edward said and he hadn't been wrong about anything yet…except for our fight, but besides that nothing. Even if he hadn't been right about everything else there was still evidence. Was it just a coincidence that my temperature was of a normal person's when a vampire's was freezing cold and a werewolf's was boiling hot? Was it, also, just a coincidence that I was the only one who was not human that could get along with both Edward and Jacob.

They were not coincidences, so I was the middleman. If I was the middleman and in a business the middleman makes a prophet, then why am I not making a prophet? I needed to change that. No, I didn't. That's a selfish thing for me to think. I get to enjoy both Edward and Jacob; that should be enough. It _is_ enough.

"I can't believe Edwards bringing you to fight with us." Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

"What—oh…why not!"

"You're not going to sleep on me now are ya'?"

It seemed so strange be on the beach when it was this cold. The water was frozen at the ends and where the water had receded. The cold wind was actually lulling me to sleep little by little. I could tell how badly Jacob wanted to wrap himself around me, but how much he didn't want to due to the way it would look and the way I might take it.

"I can still read your mind. Ya' know?"

"Fuck it"

Jacob catapulted himself onto me. I screamed as I lost my balance on the log we were sitting on. I hit the ground hard, especially since Jacob landed on me at the same time as I hit the ground. We both began to laugh very loud.

"Oww" I teased

"You _could_ have kept your balance"

"And you _could _have not _heaved _yourself at me"

"'Heaved'" He repeated and began to laugh

"Don't make fun of my words." The tone was still light and joking

"I'm not; I'm making fun of _you_"

"Oh," The tone was still joking although not so light, "You don't want to go there"

"I already did"

"Well, get off of me so I can punchyou in the _face_!"

He pretended to yawn, "Naw, I don't _feel_ like it."

I tried to push him off, but I was too tired he only budged a little bit.

"Come on, Stephan"

I tried again and as I began to sit up I began to gain the upper hand and it became easier to push his massive body off.

"Ugh," I groaned, "How much do you weight?"

"Two hundred; two-ten?"

"And you did _nothing _to get that body?"

"Not a thing"

"I'm only gained about five pounds in muscle since I became a werecat."

I finally pushed him all the way and we both stood back up. I didn't realize until then, that Jacob had been warming me and shield me from the wind. A shield.

"A shield!" I though aloud

"What!?" Jacob was shocked from my sudden burst in the silence.

"Jake, would you rather have to fight Edward for Bella or protect her from Edward."

"Protect"

I smiled in content. "'A shield to protect the ones you love'" I murmured

"Where the _hell_ is all this coming from?!"

"Don't worry about it."

"OK"

"But, yeah, Edward wants me to meet with ya'll in the tent"

"Bella's gonna be there, though"

"I'll just wait 'til she's asleep."

"Well I'm probably not going to be cramped in a tent with that bloodsucker for a whole night."

"So you can be outside with me." I smiled

"Probably." He mused

"You know, Edwards gonna be all alone with Bella tonight" I tried to change the subject.

"Do you think its right to be…jealous" He struggled to get the word out, "of Edward?"

"What does he have…" I stopped

"Yeah" He agreed

"Ugh," I mused, "He doesn't have anything you _can't _get"

"What do you mean?"

"You can steal Bella away, easy"

"I'm listening"

"You just need to use a little psychology. Edward, fist, the Bella."

"How so?"

I proceeded to tell him how he could talk Bella into kissing him and how to get into Edwards mind. I told him to trust me since I already knew how Edward works and Edward tells me how Bella works.

"See you tomorrow?" I stated, unsure

"Yep" Jacob nodded.

I hugged him goodbye and I noticed the sky. It was very beautiful. It was calm and blue. It was a very rich light blue that I had not seen in a while. Only a few small cumulus clouds were in the air and some beautiful cirrus clouds. This reminded me of home in the spring. Not the cold winds though. I just stood there in amusement of my memories until Jacob, again, interrupted me.

"Are you gonna leave, or are ya' gonna stand there all day?"

"Well, thanks for making me feel wanted." I complained

"Sorry"

"Nope; it's too late; I'm leaving" I gave him a mock attitude.

"Bye" He had returned to a normal conversation.

I held my arms out in front of me waiting for him to give me a hug.

"Fine" He huffed

He bent down (since he was a god bit taller than I was) and scooped me up off of the ground in a bear hug. It crushed my lungs but at the same time, I didn't care that I couldn't breathe. I really didn't even notice. I was too amused by the fact that he loved me. Not a romantic love but how you're supposed to love a person, but when you accept that person fully, no matter what; that kind of love. His warmth almost symbolized the love and how it made me feel. It made me relax and it made me feel happy. The love made me feel comfortable with myself, like I was being the right kind of person, and it gave me the urge to continue being the person that I am.

He finally set me down gently on the ground. He put me down as if I were to shatter into a million pieces if someone were to simply flick me. I slid my hands slowly down from the top of his rib cage to his hips where they fell off to my side. I turned around and began walking.

"Let me at least walk you to my house, having a non-native unaccompanied can scare some people." Jacob pleaded

"You don't have t; I'll be fine."

"But I _want _to."

"Fine" My voice had an unusually high pitch to it.

Jacob jogged the few feet that was between us and began to walk at my pace with me. We walked up the steep hill that connected the beach to the road and from there to his house where he finally let me leave. The walk to his house was quite awkward because we did not say a word to each other, even when I left. The awkwardness made me want t know what he was thinking abut but I didn't want to invade his privacy like that.

I didn't want to do nothing at home and I still had a half a day left until night so I was going to stop by the werecats. I needed to tell them that I was going to fight tomorrow and to help keep forks safe incase anything happens to where the come towards the city. I walked the whole way there and I couldn't keep Jacob out of my head. I don't think Jacob likes me like that; he's straight. If he does _I _don't. I have Edward and only Edward. Jacob's just my friend…with benefits sometimes.

I didn't have much time to think until I was there and the memory hit me again. The memory of when I taught Jacob how to kiss. When I began to walk to the spot where we lied down and observed the stars I saw something shiny just on the outside of the clearing. I snapped my head to look at it, but it was gone. I went to the approximate area of where I saw the glimmer come from. I kept looking around until I stepped on something sharp that poked my foot. I looked at where I had stepped but I didn't see anything. I got mad and kicked the area where I had steeped. When the leaves got kicked away it uncovered some crystals. They shone in the sunlight. They were placed where there was a small break in the top of the trees to let the sun in. I began to frantically pick up leaves until I found the initial J.B. formed with different sized pieces of white crystal. There was even a crystal piece for each period. I began to pick up leaves all around it even faster until I found the outline of a heart below it in the same type of crystals. I assumed there would be something under that to and I found the initials S.B. I gasped as I put the whole phrase together. I didn't gasp at the actual crystals because I assumed they were quartz. J.B. S.B. I just couldn't believe it. Jacob Black loves Stephan Bowe.

Secrets aren't safe

I was too many mixes of emotion I didn't feel like visiting the werecat even if they were only a few feet away from me. I went back home. I wasn't going to leave home until I was going to leave to be with Edward and…Jacob. Edward was going to leave around one o'clock so I could go to the Cullen's house a little bit after that and I could leave to go to the tent about an hour after that. I would need to leave only about an hour for Bella to leave the trail and I would meet Edward on the way to the tent, but when Jacob would come with Bella I would need to hide until Bella got in the tent, and then I would be with…Jacob...alone…in the woods…on a cold night, but if Jacob tried anything Edward could tell and he would set Jacob straight and make it clear he was mine and that I was his. I do kind of want Jacob, but I **will not** lose Edward and Jacob is straight and that is enough to keep me away from him.

I didn't do anything except sleep until about 10:30. I knew I was going to need some energy for the night and the fight. Edward told me that Bella and him had planned to leave sometime after his family got back from hunting and that would be sometime in the early afternoon. I had to 2½ hours to do nothing. I didn't want to spend it with anyone; just me myself and I. I went down stairs and slowly ate some oatmeal in front of the T.V. I tried to keep my mind clear but I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I knew exactly who it was. It was a big roar so it was Sean's black SUV.

I saw through the window that Sean was simply dressed in solid black t-shirt and a pair of thin material shorts. I chuckled to myself as I noticed that we were similarly dressed except for the colors. I began to walk towards the door and right when he knocked I was able to open the door. Sea was slightly surprised but soon recovered and began to talk.

"I just came over here to tell you," He was starring down and not looking at my face, "to…be safe today; don't get hurt. Okay?"

A sharp pain came over me but I held it back and I nodded at him. He turned around and left. I closed the door and the pain was beginning to fade, but I wondered what it was. I lied down on the couch and thought, '"Be Safe"' and then it hit me. The images of the ring flashed through my mind, the scar of the ring, Rebekah…and…and a note? Yes, the note Edward wrote for me. It clicked. That's Edward's handwriting. Is that just a coincidence or are they just very similar. I thought the engraving on the ring was just calligraphy, and sometimes I thought that about Edwards, too, but I just never put them together. "Be Safe", I remember the exact image of the words in my head. I needed the ring back.

I viciously ran upstairs to my phone and I texted Rebekah to ask her to send my ring back. I gave her my address and she texted me back telling me she thought I still in Chicago, but I didn't feel like texting her back. I walked back down the stairs and lied down on the couch, again. I closed my eyes and envisioned the ring. I needed it. It was the two words that made the world of difference in my life, or at least they felt like it to me.

It made me slightly angry to think that people didn't think that I wasn't already being safe about things. Sure, I'm a little clumsy, and forgetful, but I always think things out ahead of times. I think _all the time_ about things. Maybe they mean by "be safe" is "don't do anything stupid", but I can't really help that all the time and if that's what they mean, people should really start following their own advice, because I'm not the only one who does stupid things. Yes, I've told other people to be safe and I did mean "don't do anything stupid"; I was trying to keeping them safe from harm.

I turned on my side so that I was facing the backrest of the couch. I tried to clear my mind and rest again, but someone kept intruding. It was Edward. I wanted him near me because I felt lonely. I've always hated loneliness and now that I have these great people in my life I was hardly ever lonely and now I just hated to go back. I imagined that Edward was lying down on the couch the same way I was behind me. I rubbed my arm and imagined that "he" was doing it. I used to do this a lot when I was in NA. It made me feel safe and loved by whoever I imagined was doing it. It would always be the guy that I liked at the time that I would imagine. Imagining Edward was there did eliminate the lonely feeling and helped me relax and soon enough I fell asleep.

I was asleep for a little bit more than an hour and it was time for me to start getting ready. I trudged upstairs to go get some clothes. I already made arrangements with Roland that I was going to be camping with Edward. He was a little hesitant but he eventually said yes. He went over everything that I would need to bring and what to do in case of an emergency. I just nodded and said yes the whole time because I knew what I needed to do and we would have a vampire and werewolf in case of an emergency. I knew I was going to need some warm clothes since I was going to be outside most of the time so I packed a little grocery bag with my old jacket, a blanket, some sweatpants, some chapstick, and a sweatshirt. I went downstairs and got some granola bars out of the kitchen drawer and put them in the bag. The last thing I put in the bag was a flashlight. I knew I was going to need one.

Before I left I ate two hotdogs and that was enough to last me for a little while and I probably wouldn't need anything to eat for a while because I'd be doing something with Jacob and Edward, depending on who I was with. My plan was to go to the Cullen's house, wish them good luck, and get directions to where Jacob and Edward were meeting; take the route to the place and talk to Jacob a little bit; switch off to Edward and help set up camp; and eventually get to talk to Jacob and Edward together in the tent.

It wasn't too much longer until I was off to the Cullen's house. It was very cold outside. I felt like I was going to freeze but I tried to not let it bother me but it was almost unbearable but after I began running for a few minutes my body began to heat up. I tried not to think of anything but Edward on the way there. It made me feel comfortable to know that he would always be there when I needed him once I got rid of Bella. I thought of how beautiful and sweet Edward is. I thought about how much he loved me and how no one else loved me as much as he did.

It seemed like each time I went to the Cullen's house the trip got shorter and shorter. Soon enough I was there. It seemed shorter but all in all I was pleased to be there. I walked up the steps and before I even knocked, Jasper opened the door, and greeted me with a deep, "Hello."

I nodded, "Hello"

"Come in" He gestured

"Thank you" I walked in and went to the living room.

"I want to go ahead and tell you something—"

"No let me" Alice had popped out from nowhere.

"OK?" I agreed, unsure.

"I'm gonna be Bella and Edwards wedding planner!" She squealed with great pleasure.

"Is that it? I could have known that, 'cause Bella always gives people what they want." 'It's too bad it won't last long,' I thought.

"You're not mad?"

"No, in fact, I'll help you if you want 'cause I want this night to be special for her."

"Wait a second," She closed her eyes and within a second she reopened them, "I see nothing bad happening, so you can come."

"Well," Jasper began, "you need to get going. Here's the map." He extended his arm to give it to me.

"Bye" I hugged Alice, because she was closest to me and waved to Jasper.

When I got outside the house I opened the map. It wasn't too far to where I was going, but it was a little difficult to read the map since there were hardly any roads. I had to go by the landmarks. There were a few hills and, of course, a clearing and a mountain drawn, but not too much more.

I had a little bit of time so I wasn't going to be running full speed and since it was a little while away, I needed to save my energy. I began to run. The path I was supposed to take was a long arc opposite to the clearing. I began to pass the first marker, and one after the other. As I drew closer to my destination, I could smell Edward. He wasn't close, but he had been somewhere around here and then I could smell Jacob. I followed his scent, because it didn't seem to be moving.

I was within feet from him and I jumped up over some of the trees to try to scare him, but I guess since he could already tell it was me, he was not frightened.

"Nice entrance" He complimented.

"I know" I gloated

"Ugh," I moaned, "He's coming, well we still got tonight."

I went to go hide behind some trees. I heard Bella greet Jacob, but it didn't pay too much attention to what she said and soon Bella and Jacob were off. Edward Sprinted a little bit past me but soon stopped afterwards. I ran to catch him. I stopped in front of him and smiled. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. When I was up I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed me.

"Hello" he greeted me

"Hey" I kissed him back

"How was your day?" he seemed to care very much about me.

"Er, it was ok; kinda boring"

"Is it now?" He kissed me again

"Not at all" I smiled again

"Well," he let me down, "we need to get going; just follow me."

He darted off deeper into the trees and, again, I followed. His path was filled with curves that were hard to keep up with. This path was much shorter than the first one. This one seemed to be about a mile from where we were. There was a very steep hill at where we were. I didn't consider it a mountain, because it didn't seem as tall as any other mountain I'd seen.

Edward headed over to a good-sized bad and began pulling rods and what looked like a big sheet.

"You're not going to make me do all this by myself, are you?"

"Why not?" I teased, "Your big and strong."

"I know, but it's no fun without you."

"Aww," I was flattered, "What do I need to do?"

"Go spread out the tent over there." He pointed by the cliff side.

I had only put up a tent once with my parents and I was very young. I went over and "spread the tent out" as best as I thought it should be done. Edward soon came over and put all the rods in their places. I went and picked up some rods and Edward told me where to put them. When we had all the rods in place and the tent was standing up, Edward took some rope and some staked and began anchoring the tent into the cliff. He didn't use any tool, but his hands. He pounded into the cliff without any effort.

"That doesn't _hurt_?" I was in awe.

"I'm not just stone; I'm _diamond_"

"Well, that makes more sense."

When Edward had finished with the four stakes he put in, we didn't do anything for a few seconds and I had no idea of what else Edward had to set up. Edward began to walk towards the tent. He bent down and opened the zipper.

"Do we need a fire?" I asked.

"No, it is going to snow tonight."

"Snow!"

I knew it was going to get cold but I didn't think it was going to get that cold. I didn't know it was going to even rain, but when it snows it is probably going to be a lot even if it is May.

"Yes, don't you watch the news?" Edward asked

"Yeah, but not recently." I was honest

"Well, it is so…" He trailed off

"Did you wanna go in the tent?"

He nodded, "That way, no one can see us." He smirked.

I smiled and followed him in the tent. When I was in, I sat on top of him, but facing him. We sat close to the center of the tent and we began to make out. This was the first time we made out, because before he was afraid the venom would affect me, but my test proved it wouldn't.

"So, guess what Bella tried to do." Edward began.

"What?"

We continued after each sentence said

"She tried to get me to have sex with her."

I stopped and my expression turned frightened, "You said no, right?"

"Of course; I want to have sex with you before I have sex with her."

I smiled, "Well, what happened."

"She asked for a favor and I said 'sure'. She said she wanted me and I thought she meant all of my love so; I said 'you have all of me.' She said she wanted _all_ of me and," He took my hand, "and, she did this."

He made my hand unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt. It revealed his chest hair.

"I know" He stated as he read my mind.

I had a thing for chest hair. It was very attractive to me and he knew it. Hair in general turned me on.

"You can unbutton the rest." He told me

I shook my head "no"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to do that right now. Especially, with so little time."

"Whatever you want, baby."

I smiled and we continued. We continued for a while. We never advanced to anything more. Edward did everything I asked, which wasn't much since I wasn't a demanding person. Edward had pushed me to lie down and he was over me the majority of the time.

"Sorry" I apologized for the erection I had.

"No, no it's fine. I know it happens easily with you and it happens easily to _anyone_ doing this with me."

It was quiet for a few seconds and, then, I smelled Jacob.

"He's close" I warned Edward

"See you tonight" Edward gave me his farewell and kissed me once more. I unzipped the tent, grabbed my bag and went behind the "big hill". The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was rapidly falling. It started to sprinkle

I sat behind the mountain with my hood up to protect me from the almost freezing rain. The sunset was beautiful. The sun was right in front of me. The beautiful red soon turned to orange and slowly turned to purple from the overhead clouds. As Jacob and Bella got closer, the rain turned to sleet, and then snow.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I couldn't make out the whole speech since I was so far away, but I heard Edward tell Jacob, "That was quicker than I expected, and I truly appreciate it."

"Get her inside," Jacob replied, "this will be bad. Is the tent secure"

"Fused to the cliff" I mumbled to myself

"I all but wielded it to the rock" Edward told Jacob—paraphrasing my comment he had overheard.

The clouds were moving faster than the sun was setting and they had covered up the sun with their thickness. The sky was now black, but it was not quite night yet.

"I'm going to change" I heard Jacob say.

Jacob passed me. He told me, "I'll be back." and I just smiled back. He was right back but in five minutes the snow had begun to pile up, not just on the ground me. I was curled up with my face buried in my knees so I had not noticed until I looked up when Jacob came trotting on his four legs out of the forest. I lifted my head and a pile of snow slid down my back. I had no idea what it was and I began to franticly search my back until I realized it was just the snow.

Jacob came and sat by me. He didn't sit too close but I scooted over to him since he was my heater.

"Clingy" I heard him think

"Oh, shut up. Do you _know_ how cold it is?"

"Like, eighteen degrees" He answered me

"And do you_ know_ the lowest temperature besides this I've been in?"

He snorted

"But, anyways, you ready for tomorrow?" I didn't feel like arguing

"Of course I am."

"You're not scared that if you did something bad and it's in the back of your mind that it might pop up and distract?"

His wolf face frowned at me, "Where are you going with this?"

"'Cause I did something bad." I started my plan to get him to tell me him his "secret".

"I'm sure it's not that bad nothing like what I did."

"But I Love Edward and Sean, but I love Edward more, but I don't want to hurt Sean even though I love Edward so much more."

"Who do you think you're _supposed_ to love?"

"What do you mean" This was only to further invade my plan into him.

"Well I love Bella and…and this girl at my school."

"Why do you love that girl?"

"…I'm not sure...but I wish I didn't love anyone because I'm going to imprint on someone soon and I don't know what will happen to the loves I have" He trailed off.

"But if you _really _love them I'm sure you wouldn't forget about them 'cause they're close to you," I held off on my "invasion", "not just mentally, but physically; you're gonna see them a lot."

"And every time I do," I heard him whimper, "I'll think of how unfair this world is and how cruel it is—teasing its people with love and then assigning them to someone and you feel so much remorse afterwards."

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad."

He didn't reply. I gave him a hug. He was almost burning my side while the other was about to freeze.

"I gotta go change back" He told me

He stood up and trotted up to the front to get his clothes and went into the woods. My burning side soon turned icy along with my other side. I balled up to keep warm while Jacob was away. I, also, listened in to Edwards thoughts. He was irritated that Bella couldn't go to sleep. I smiled because he really wanted me to be with him, but I still needed Jacob to keep me warm. That was the one thing Edward couldn't do.

Jacob, soon, came back out of the woods. He had some exercise pants on and red t-shirt on. He came and sat down next to me again. He didn't sit too close, but he propped himself on his hands that were behind him. He looked up.

"Isn't it beautiful" He stated while musing into the sky.

"It's black" I criticized dryly

"No…the snow" He was still fascinated in it.

"When have been such a romantic?"

"I dunno…" he drifted off

"Are you _high_, Jacob?"

He laughed a deep laugh, "No, it's just…the…_contrast_." he found the word he wanted to use. "Like the snow is light and white but it comes out of these dark heavy clouds."

"Yeah, I guess," I finally agreed.

I scooted over closer to him. "Why are you so far away?"

"'Cause _I'm_ not clingy" He reminded me

"Well, I _am_, so get used to it."

"Since _when _are we in relationship!?" He detested

"Since, whenever you want," I smiled. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

'That's not too far away' He thought.

"I know," I replied

He scowled at me. "You need t stop with that."

"I'm sorry" I lied

"Good"

I was starting to get tired and I yawned.

"Tired?" He asked

"Yeah" I admitted

"It's ok; you can fall asleep on me"

"If I don't _burn _first" I teased.

"That's not my problem" He smiled and leaned his head on top of mine a few seconds.

I felt my head crash to the ground.

"What the _fuck_?!"spilled out of my mouth, involuntarily.

"Shh" Jacob quickly told me as he walked around to the other side of the cliff.

As he turned around the corner, I got up and followed him. I hid myself on the side of the cliff, which was just in view of the tent. I saw Jacob get inside the tent.

'Can I come in?' I asked Edward

'No. I'm sorry. Bella's freezing and she can't go to sleep.'

'And I'm _not _freezing?'

'Sorry, but it shouldn't be too much longer before she's asleep.'

'I love you' I stated.

'Me too'

I sat down where I had been standing and curled up again. I was still somewhat "out of it" since I had just woken up. It shouldn't be too hard for me to go back to sleep and it wasn't.

I woke up to a cool gentle shaking. I looked up and I saw Edward's beautiful face. He took one arm and slid it through the spaces where my legs folded at my knees and the other behind my back. He picked me up and walked me to the tent. He unzipped the tent and set me down in front of it. I crawled in and he followed me. I saw Jacob squished in a sleeping bag with a sleeping Bella. I smiled at Jacob as a greeting.

The Revenge Game

I went to the corner opposite of Bella and Jacob. I sat there and Edward followed me but stayed kneeled on one knee in front of me. He some snow off of my jacket and various places like my sleeves and shoulders.

"Is that necessary?" I asked in an amorous whisper.

"I don't want you to be all wet when you wake up," He kissed me, "Now that you are inside, that is"

"I still have to go to sleep?"

"It's for the best," He kissed me again.

Jacob coughed in disapproval. "If you guys are gonna be doing that, Bella's gonna have a bitch fit if she wakes up and see you guys doing that."

I ignored Jacob and continued, "I can't stay up a little bit and talk."

"I guess you can"

I leaned in gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Ugh, I feel like I'm in a soap opera' Jacob thought

"Ha!" I laughed, but I immediately covered my mouth to keep it quiet.

We all turned in Bella's direction. Bella shift in position, but she remained asleep. The flash of tension recited back to normal. Edward turned to look back at me. He took my hands. He sat all the way down and gently pushed his hand onto my chest. I slid back until my back was pressed against the tent. He put himself on top of me and he kissed me. I pulled back after a few seconds

'You know how Jacob feels about this, right?' I asked Edward

'Yes, that is why we're doing this; he deserves it.'

I smiled and we resumed. After a few minutes I pulled back at the thought a thought.

'Why do you want to be mean to Jacob?' I thought to Edward

'Jacob asked me why I love Bella right in front of her. Not only that, he wanted me to _explain_ why.'

'I see,' I smiled, "I love you" I stated and we continued but this time we intensified.

I saw Jacob roll his eyes and I my smile got even bigger. You could hear the sound of our lips smacking very loudly. I wanted to piss Jacob off so bad and I knew what would do it.

I took my hands and moved them down his back onto his butt. I pressed him against me and he followed willingly. We continued until Jacob broke his silence.

"Wait a sec," His voice was acidic, "you're _trying _to make me jealous"

"Looks like we have a winner" I told him in content

"And you're the one trying to do it," he told Edward. "Okay, I got you; just wait till tomorrow"

"Well, now that we've accomplished our goal," Edward began, "it is best you get some sleep."

"As long as I lie with you." I smiled at him

"Of course" His voice what so sweet.

He back out of my way and I stretched myself out.

"Uh," I winced, "The floors _cold_."

"That's why I have this." He said as he reached for a folded up blanket in the adjacent corner.

I moved and he spread it out over where I had been laying. I crawled back to my spot by the door and Edward came next to me and lied next to me. He folded the blanket where he was—which was about halfway—and covered us both. I kicked my shoes off and easily went to sleep once more with Edward's (not so cold anymore) arms around me. We faced the same way which was towards the door. He occasionally kissed my cheek to keep me comforted.

Edward kissed me to wake me up.

I let out a waking-up groan. "What time is it?"

"Six"

I groaned again and started to get ready. I first wiped my eyes out. Edward put my shoes back on me while I took a picture of myself on my phone to see what I looked like.

"You're so sweet." I told him

He didn't reply and I looked decent, but my hair was a mess. I pushed it down according to where it was on the picture, which was hard to figure out since it was a mirror image. When I was finished I asked Edward,

"Is this better?"

"You're just as beautiful as you were before." He replied.

"_Really_, Edward, I don't wanna go over there looking like shit."

He sighed. "Come here"

He began to fix my hair. He knew the way I like to wear it. He made me lick his fingers occasionally as a source of water. My own saliva didn't burn me like all other water.

"There" he said once he finished

"Thank you" I kissed him.

He didn't reply; he just smiled.

"I best be on my way." I stated.

"You know where to go?"

"No, but I'm gonna meet Emmet and he'll show me."

"Ok," He kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too"

"Don't forget your bag."

"Where is it?"

"Right behind the tent; you'll see it"

I unzipped the zipper and let a breeze of the cold air in. It was still relatively dark, but I could see the sunrise in the distance. I went behind the tent and sure enough there was my bag. It was tied to one of the stakes on the ground. I untied it and went off. I was going to meet Emmet halfway from where I was now and there house and he was going to let me follow him so I could get there. He had told me he had to be there early anyways.

It was only about a three minute run because the others were detours and that was not so much important anymore. The three minutes passed quickly and I could start to smell Emmet. I stopped running and Emmet soon met me as he walked out of the thick trees into a visible sight.

"G'mornin'" He greeted me loudly

"Good morning" I repeated meekly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's cold and I'm tired"

"It's not that cold."

"Yes it is," I nodded my head.

"Well, let's get going" he suggested.

"Lead the way."

He ran off and I followed. It was even shorter to the clearing than it was to meet him. He stopped and I came screeching behind him.

"I brought some food," He told me.

"_Thank you_," I was starving.

"Ahh," He sighed, "I remember how easily food fascinates humans."

My talked with my mouth full, "How else are we gonna live?"

He shrugged

"Exactly" I stated

"Edward just _won't _stop talking about you" He told me, trying to change the subject.

"Aww" I let out my amorous affection.

"I think he _really_ loves you."

"I've know that for a _while_"

"How much does he love you" He began to interrogate me.

"Enough to have sex with me." I suggested.

His expression twisted into a somewhat disgusted expression.

"Yeah I guess you didn't really need to know that," I agreed, "but you asked."

He sighed "Edward is so complex."

"Yes, but I'll be with him forever so I'll have plenty of time to figure him out."

"Even when you're old and wrinkly." He pointed out.

"Wait…" I trailed off.

I was still getting older. Edward wasn't. We couldn't be together forever; I'd be 75 when he still looked 17. I couldn't let that happen, either we were going age together or we both weren't going to age. If I didn't do something about it soon, I'd just be a shadow to myself, I wouldn't make Edward have to look at me if I was going to get old. I'd slowly diminish myself away from them. I wouldn't shame myself upon them.

I had been so busy in my epiphany that I hadn't noticed Emmet doing everything he could to get my attention until he tackled me over while I was still on the ground.

"Oh…my…god…" I mumbled as my mind transitioned back into the real world.

"Sorry 'bout that" He said as he reformed his previous position.

"No, no not that," My voice was suddenly loud and irritated but changed back into a mumble, "I'm ageing" I broke off again.

"Yeah, most people do," He joked dryly.

"And Edward's not" I continued to mumble to myself.

"Oh," He finally caught on, "Well, like we told Bella, you have two choices: deal with it, or turn into a vampire; Bella chose the second one."

"Or, find another option." I said inspired.

"Good luck with that." He moaned in disapproval.

What could it be to make me immortal without turning into a vampire since that option was impossible and I wasn't just going to "deal with it?" I had to find some way to get Edward to start aging, or better yet, get me to stop aging.

I didn't want to think about this for too long because it would distract me from the fight today. I tried to focus back on Emmet. I noticed I still lay on the ground, so I picked myself up.

"Sorry about that" I apologized.

"No problem with a random epiphany" He joked.

"Not all _all_" I continued sarcastically.

"Just don't let it distract you"

"I won't"

I began to look at his huge body and began to think. If his body is rock hard, how do his muscles flex.

"How do you flex your muscles if your skin is rock hard?" I thought aloud with a musing expression on my face.

"The skin allows." He replied

"But what about down _there_?" I pointed with my eyes.

He let out an, "Oh," and replied, "I _still _haven't even figured that one out, but it works like a normal human's does."

I nodded.

"Well I gotta go search a little bit; make sure everything's in order."

I nodded again, "Ok"

He went zooming around the perimeter of the clearing, sniffing and observing everything he could. I looked up at the sky. The sun was almost all the way up. There were still some pink clouds to make the morning beautiful.

I smelt a werewolf. Not one, but a pack. They were already changed from the sound of them.

"Emmett…" I warned across the clearing

"Yeah, I know" He shouted back.

They were coming from the left to the center of the clearing. The rampaging got louder as they got closer. I stood up, walked more towards the center, and awaited their arrival. I couldn't smell Jacob, so I assumed he was still back at the tent.

They were only about a football field away and they began to slow their pace a little bit. Soon, one by one, about ten werewolves flooded the clearing and just as I thought to smell again I smelt the coven making their way over here faster than the werewolves did.

"They should be here soon" I informed them.

And soon enough they were.

Carlisle spoke franticly, "They're coming"

I appeared to be the only one that had any sign of inconfidence in my expression and I was surprised that they didn't. Alice began to walk to my side.

"I felt like it was someone's duty to stand by you since this is your first time in a _real _ fight," She began, "But since no one volunteered, I'll do it myself."

"Well, thank you; some friends they are."

"I know, I just can't believe them; so selfish"

"But that's why I love you, Alice" I complimented.

"But we _all_ love you"

"Even if you don't show it." I joked

"Ready positions!" Carlisle ordered

I had a confused expression, but Alice answered my unsaid question.

"I'll show you" She replied.

I nodded I followed he to a circle being made around the edge of the clearing. On one side of me was Alice and on the other was a small sand-colored werewolf. I smiled at the werewolf and looked ahead of me and I noticed that most of u weren't facing the path Bella had marked. I was more on a perpendicular line to the trail. The ones closest to the trail seemed to be the most experienced. Carlisle was facing directly into the trail. The order from me to him was; Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Me, then the small werewolf.

"Ready?!" He called, but it seemed to be more of an order than a question.

I could smell the sweet incense of the mob vampires. "Set!" He commanded this time. I could see the rustling of the trees from the rouge vampires.

"Remember," A lice began, "'Catch and flick'"

I nodded, but soon saw some red eyes through the thick trees and I winced back.

"Stay strong" She advised.

I saw a few vampires slightly emerge from the forest and Carlisle commanded, "GO!" at that instance the bottom of the circle split and reflected itself on the other side to make and an arc to surround the coming vampires. I wasn't sure what to do but I soon found out. I contracted my claws as I moved. More and more vampires emerged, some out of the trail and some from the woods. There was only one about fully emerged and I began to examine him. He was about my age, maybe a year or two younger.

I called to Alice, "I thought these were newborns as in _babies_!"

"No," She replied, "Newborn as in newly vampires!"

I couldn't let that distract me. I wasn't really paying attention but I began to hear shrieks and squeals of dying vampires. I went up to a vampire but saw a red shine catch my eye. I immediately abandoned the vampire to go after Victoria.

I caught up to her in the small clearing that connected to the trail. Along with Victoria was an approximately 17 year old boy and another boy that was about 14. I silently flashed behind the younger boy and jumped on his back while at the same instant clenching his head with the claws of my two hands and corkscrewing it off. I landed only a few feet away from them on my feet with the head still in my hands.

I told Victoria, "If only you would have _died_ when I pushed you off of that cliff."

Both of their jaws had dropped at my stunt. The Boy that was still alive was about to go after me, until Victoria stopped him.

"He's not the human." She told him.

They zipped off and I dropped the stoned head. It shattered as it hit the ground. I ran back and luckily was able to perform the same maneuver on a vampire the small werewolf was fighting. I smiled at her and continued to fight. I moved to another vampire. The vampire jumped at me and tried to attack me, but while it was in the air, I uppercut my claws into the intersection of her head and neck and spun my writs around twisting it off. The vampires were using a totally different technique. The vampires used one of speed, the werewolves used one of rage and I used one of technique.

Jacob bolted out of the forest behind me. I looked back at him and my face enlightened with a big grin. The vampire numbers diminished from about 20 to 10. Many of the vampires and werewolves had gone away either to chase a vampire or into the woods to fight them. I noticed the small werewolf had gone away and I began to worry about her. The only ones that were left in the clearing were Emmet, Carlisle, Sam, and me. Jacob had soon gone off into the woods.

I went over to help Emmet with a vampire. I came up behind the vampire while they were "speed fighting" and jabbed my claws into the back of the vampires back. The vampire shrieked in pain and Emmett leaped up and grabbed the head of the vampire and flipped to yank it off. The vampires began to deplete faster now that we were able to team up to kill them. Soon they were all gone around the clearing area and werewolves and vampires began to come back to the clearing. Alice came running back to Carlisle.

"Volturi" Was her one word

Carlisle went to go find Sam, "The Volturi are coming, get your pack and get them out of here." Right after that I hear and earsplitting howl of pain. I knew it was Jacob.

"No," I whispered, but I had not been the only one who said it.

Carlisle and I had been in unison. But as soon as we said that I saw the werecats hop out of the forest. I had forgotten I had even told them to come.

Carlisle came up to me, "Stephan," He began, "Get all there werecats to go back to La Push, and _you _need to leave too." I nodded

I began to go over to the small posse of werecats and I heard Carlisle continue to give orders.

"Alice," He said, "Get the rest of us and start a fire. We need to burn the bodies now."

I instructed the Werecats to go back home, as Carlisle ordered. Soon enough there was a huge pile of wood on fire and corpse were being thrown into it. They make purple smoke that smelled like perfume. The Smoke rose to the sky and filled the sky with a sweet smell. I hoped all had went well with Edward and that I would be able to see him more now that there was no school and that Bella _though _she had nothing to be afraid of.

Epilogue-Drawing close

I lie on my bed with Edward two days after. I was so caught up with the wedding they had planned. It just hit me that they were going to have an _elaborate _wedding. Edward was going to be in a suit; Bella in a dress and they were going to be legally married, but whether or not Bella would already be a vampire would affect my plans, since the dead did not have to follow governmental laws.

If she was a vampire I could do anything, but if she wasn't I'd have to wait until she was so I would not technically be breaking the law with anything. I wouldn't be breaking the law with Edward having an affair in a nonexistent marriage, considering you can't marry a dead person.

Edward was listening to me and knew that I was thinking way too much, so he stopped me. He began to kiss me. He pulled away and began.

"Well…"

"What?" I asked.

"I made a promise to you. I promised you that I would have sex with you before I had sex with Bella."

I smile lit up my face as I knew exactly where he was going with this conversation, but I tried to somewhat hide it.

"And…" I pleaded

"Bella and I will be getting married soon and she will want me to have sex with her…And I believe…now—now would be a good time for us…to…"

I had a big smile on my face so it was easy for him to see that I knew what he was talking about.

"Finish it" I told him.

"I want us to have sex." He finally finished.

"Is this a good time?" He added.

"It's perfect time" I replied.

Edward had been telling me of what happened the morning of the fight. Jacob had made Bella kiss him. That's how he had gotten back at Edward, but Edward sent a wedding invitation to piss Jacob off.

The Cullens were beginning to work on the wedding a lot. I was glad me and Edward wouldn't need a wedding. I still can't imagine marrying a guy. But once Bella says all her goodbyes she will be desolated from everyone and when she's gone she will lose touch and soon enough be dead. When someone finally notices, the Cullens and I will have moved somewhere else and they will only assume she is missing, but never find her.

But things were about to start happening very fast.

And when it comes I'll be there waiting for you.


End file.
